


Make a Sandstorm

by 64907



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, Community: kitto_slutparty, Dating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64907/pseuds/64907
Summary: Jun and Ohno run a dating agency together, but when someone from Jun’s past requires their services, Jun has trouble setting aside personal interests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [learashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/gifts).



> Originally written for KSP, in which Jun gets lots of sex (technically, they all get lots of sex). This story's title is from Don't you love me? Much thanks to taykash for looking over and spotting my mistakes!
> 
> About the tags: the exhibitionism is only mentioned. One character has the tendencies, but he never actually got to showcase it (shame on me).

This is how it begins: Ohno needs Jun’s help.  
  
In all the years that they’ve worked together, they handle their own share of clients and interviews. They founded the agency and oversee its growth and budgets its funds together, but they keep the clientele separate to avoid work piling up.  
  
The concept of helping Ohno isn’t so foreign to Jun. He’s been doing it for years, be it simple household chores or personal matters that Ohno needs Jun’s input on. But helping Ohno do his job—that’s new. Ohno has his own methods, some of which appear unconventional to Jun, but they’re as effective as his. The end product is what matters, and as long as they find the most suitable (if not perfect) partners for their clients, their business will continue to go strong.  
  
Jun handles the women who come to their agency looking for a partner, while the men go to Ohno. There aren’t a lot of men looking for anyone, perhaps out of pride, so it’s a common occurrence that Ohno has fewer things to do than Jun does. Jun’s job extends from conducting interviews to booking reservations. Being a dating agent without a secretary gives him more work than he ought to have, but he likes coordinating with various people to make a meeting more special for their clients. It might lead to their eventual happiness, and Jun wants to make it memorable as possible.  
  
So when Ohno asks, Jun doesn’t refuse. He can’t. It has become particularly difficult to say no to Ohno, who has his own ways of convincing Jun, perfected in all the years they’ve spent in each others’ company.  
  
Ohno’s slumped on the floor between Jun’s denim-clad legs, his mouth doing most of the work. The feeling of Ohno’s mouth on him is familiar and well-loved; there’s something about Ohno trying his best that never fails to make Jun warm. Ohno is usually laid-back and easygoing, a bit of a slacker most of the time, but when he needs something, he doesn’t hesitate to go the extra mile and work hard for it.  
  
Jun appreciates that. He tangles his fingers in Ohno’s hair—recently dyed so his scalp still has traces of dark brown—and pulls, just enough to dislodge Ohno’s mouth on him.  
  
A soft pop, and Ohno looks up.  
  
“What is it this time?” Jun asks. There has to be a reason why Ohno sank to his knees the moment Jun took a seat on the couch in their backroom. The office is closed for the night and they should be heading home, but Ohno seemed eager to get this out of the way first.  
  
“It can wait,” Ohno says, darting out his tongue in invitation. It turns Jun on more than he could possibly admit, but he holds his ground, keeps his grip on Ohno’s hair tight and unrelenting.  
  
“Satoshi,” Jun says, helplessly fond. He thumbs at the bead of sweat climbing down from Ohno’s hairline, and Ohno visibly shivers. “What is it? What do you need?”  
  
“There’s a client of mine,” Ohno begins, giving Jun slow strokes. He’s never one for multitasking except during sex, but Jun doesn’t hold it against him. It’s part of Ohno, and Jun finds that he likes every bit of him, even his most annoying habits. “I’ve been through a couple of dates for him, but there’s always something that doesn’t work out.”  
  
Jun’s eyebrow quirks. “Always?” he repeats. “How unmatchable is he?”  
  
He and Ohno started the agency seven years ago. They had a couple of clients who took a while to find their match, and some even walked away without finding anyone. But Ohno spoke as if this client of his had been around for a while, and that the recent failures are starting to affect Ohno as a dating agent.  
  
“He’s not unmatchable,” Ohno says, shaking his head. “Just that...there’s always something that happens that makes him unable to have a good date with anyone I thought would be suitable based on his preferences.”  
  
Jun smiles. It’s rare that Ohno talks in such a professional manner, which means he really wants to do his best for this client. Despite their methods being different, their dedication to their job is of the same extent.  
  
“So he’s a walking disaster?” Jun asks, spreading his legs wider to give Ohno more room.  
  
Ohno laughs a bit. “I think he just tries too hard sometimes. It’s cute, but most people don’t see it.”  
  
Ohno ducks down once more, and Jun lets out a happy sigh. Ohno really wants him to say yes, with the way he’s using his mouth. Jun sinks further into the couch, letting out all the day’s stresses out. Ohno’s exerting effort, which is rare for him, and it doesn’t take long for Jun to come, straight down Ohno’s throat.  
  
Panting heavily, Jun blinks blearily, watching how Ohno grabs some tissues and starts cleaning them both off. Ohno’s dabbing at the corners of his mouth when Jun reaches out, yanks him forward so he’ll be seated on Jun’s lap.  
  
“Okay,” Jun says, when he finally catches his breath. Ohno’s fingers are skimming over his sideburns. It tickles Jun a little, but he doesn’t squirm away. “What can I help you with? I have my own share of singles to take care of.”  
  
“I don’t know what else to do.” Ohno purses his lips. He looks thoughtful, and Jun wonders what’s so special about this client that Ohno is going to such measures to improve his chances at finding someone. “I could show you his profile later. If you want to conduct an interview with him, I can schedule that.”  
  
“You think your interview’s not good enough?” Jun tilts his head, studies Ohno’s contemplative face. “We ask the same questions regarding preferences. Why should I ask him the same questions again?”  
  
“He might have different answers this time,” Ohno says, like he’s convinced.  
  
Jun frowns. “You think he lied to you the first time?”  
  
Ohno shakes his head. “No. Definitely not. I don’t think he’s the type who lies. But I think he’ll be more open since it’s been a while and so far, none of his date partners worked out.”  
  
Jun leans back and considers it. He and Ohno have a standard set of questions given to each potential client. They have them answer as truthfully as possible, and together, he and Ohno consolidate the information and log it on the database to find the perfect match.  
  
“So you think he left something out?” Jun clarifies.  
  
Ohno blinks. “Rather than left out, I think he may have forgotten to say it.” He laughs. “He was really nervous during his interview. I didn’t want to give him a hard time.”  
  
That should explain it. Of the two of them, Jun is the one who prods and probes while still being polite. Ohno only takes note of what the clients are willing to give him. He doesn’t ask much, unlike Jun who wants to know the specifics of each preference so he can tailor his searches accurately.  
  
Jun presses a kiss to Ohno’s cheek. “Show me the file later, and I’ll see what I can do.”  
  
“You’re the best, Matsujun.”  
  
Jun rolls his eyes. “Now get off me so we can close up.”  
  
Ohno does, but he stumbles a little in his haste, making Jun laugh as he reaches out to help steady him.  
  
\--  
  
Jun’s schedule is fixed and goes like this: at nine in the morning, he and Ohno head to the office of their dating agency and get ready to receive walk-ins and people who show up for their scheduled interview. There’s a tiny kitchen in the backroom and they take turns in preparing food for each other, already accustomed to each other's preferences given all the years they’ve been together. At seven in the evening, they close up and head home in their shared apartment.  
  
Before Jun met Ohno, he used to take work home with him. He’d been a product consultant for an automotive company, and all reviews he had to look at, he saved for when he got home. That routine left him cranky and stressed most of the time, and soon, it became impossible for him to focus on anything else.  
  
Then one of his friends, Nino, signed him up in a dating agency after losing a bet over a baseball match, only telling him about it when he had no choice but to show up the next evening. He met Ohno that night, in one of the seaside restaurants in Yokohama. It wasn’t an immediate attraction—Jun thought Ohno had a sleepy demeanor and often spaced out—but as unbelievable as it was, Jun eventually found himself saying yes when Ohno asked to meet him again.  
  
When Ohno asked him to start a dating agency on their first anniversary, Jun agreed. Ohno left everything to him, content with coming up with the idea, but Jun wouldn’t have done it with anybody else.  
  
Years later, their dating agency, I Seek, has a respectable number of clientele and success couples. They keep getting recommended, and even if there are unfortunate cases who don’t find their match, Jun can still count them on his fingers.  
  
Which is why he refuses to have Ohno’s client to be part of those people. The fewer they are, the better it is for their reputation.  
  
But when Ohno shows him the client in question’s file, he feels he needs to reconsider that decision.  
  
Jun squints at Ohno’s iPad despite already wearing glasses. He can’t be reading that kanji right. It can’t be the same person.  
  
“Matsujun?” Ohno asks.  
  
Jun blinks, clears his throat. His eyes are already on the listed information: birth date, age, contact details. He doesn’t want to believe it, but it can’t be anyone else.  
  
“I know him,” Jun admits, shutting his eyes. He hands Ohno’s iPad back, avoiding Ohno’s questioning gaze. “Years ago. Before I met you.”  
  
Ohno tilts his head. “Ex-boyfriend?”  
  
Jun shakes his head. His memories with this client had him being awkward and embarrassing. He was eager for attention despite having low self-esteem because of how harsh puberty had hit him, and he’s positive he made a total fool of himself at that time.  
  
“We never got together.” His eyes unconsciously flit to the iPad in Ohno’s hands, at the photo that shows the older face of Sakurai Sho. The smile is the same as what Jun remembers, minus the cockiness and the glittering piercing on his left ear.  
  
He hadn’t thought about Sho in years. It was jarring to see him, so different from the one Jun last saw. This Sho looks softer and kinder, laugh lines surrounding his eyes.  
  
“That bad?” Ohno asks, and when Jun lifts his head, he finds Ohno watching him patiently. If he wants to talk, Ohno will listen. If he prefers not to, Ohno won’t hold it against him.  
  
Jun sighs. “He...he was sort of my tutor from junior high until senior high school.”  
  
“Sort of?” Ohno’s not looking at him, instead checking his iPad and scrolling. Probably looking over Sho’s profile.  
  
“He never asked me to pay,” Jun clarifies. “But when I was thinking of not going to high school, I got a really long lecture from him. He told me I should, at least. And that he’d be around to help me if I need it.” Jun can feel his cheeks heating up and he looks away.  
  
He hears Ohno’s soft chuckle. “You’ve always been cute, Matsujun.”  
  
“Shut up.” Jun picks up the nearest throw pillow and hurls it in Ohno’s direction. Jun feels like he’s in the hot seat. Not even Ohno’s spontaneous blowjob in the backroom a few hours ago is enough consolation for the embarrassing side of him that he’s about to reveal. “It’s weird to see him again. I never saw him after I graduated. He went to Keio.”  
  
“Oh wow,” Ohno says, amazed.  
  
Jun raises an eyebrow. Part of the interview with their clients was their educational background. It’s impossible Ohno doesn’t know that Sho graduated from Keio. “Did you really interview him?”  
  
“I don’t remember everything about the people I interview. I’m not you,” Ohno replies, laughing a little. He looks down at his iPad. “But yeah, it’s here, that he’s a Keio graduate. I just don’t remember typing it.”  
  
“I’m quite sure that bit regarding his educational background got him most of the dates,” Jun says.  
  
“I think it’s his face that got him those dates,” Ohno counters, flipping the iPad to show a zoomed in version of Sho’s photo. “Don’t deny it.”  
  
Jun has his tongue against his cheek. “He’s not what I remember.” At Ohno’s blink, he continues, “He used to wear an earring on his left ear. He wasn’t always this—” Jun waves his hand, “—nice guy before.”  
  
Ohno’s eyes light up a little and he smiles. “You really liked him, didn’t you?” There was no judgment, just Ohno stating a fact that Jun didn’t have to spell out.  
  
“We spent a lot of time together. Hell, we even saw Titanic together.” Jun shakes his head at the memory just as Ohno smiles. “We got really close. We used to stay over each other’s houses. Until I was eighteen, I think. You’ve seen my photo when I was eighteen.”  
  
“You were cute,” Ohno insists.  
  
Jun snorts. “He didn’t think the same. He said I looked like an insect because I had big eyes and a really thin frame. He said that when we first met, actually.”  
  
Ohno is frowning at his iPad now. “That doesn’t sound like the Sho-kun I talked to.”  
  
Jun levels Ohno with a look. “He’s the same Sakurai Sho.”  
  
One of Ohno’s eyebrows raises. “You sound so sure. It could be another guy with the same name. It’s been years since you last saw him. Maybe you mistook this Sakurai Sho for your Sakurai Sho?”  
  
Jun doesn’t let Ohno’s ‘your’ affect him. He couldn’t be wrong. Despite not seeing Sho for years, he doesn’t think he can’t recognize him. “Scroll down to his preferences,” he orders, and when Ohno frowns, Jun sighs. “Just do it.”  
  
“I’m there,” Ohno says, pointer finger fixed at the corner of his iPad screen.  
  
“He likes shellfish,” Jun states, and he only has to wait for a couple of seconds before Ohno’s eyes widen as he reads whatever information is on Sho’s existing profile in their database. “He’s a big eater, but he loves shellfish the most.”  
  
Ohno tears his gaze away from the iPad on his lap and meets Jun eyes. “Did you ever confess to him?” He sounds as if he believes Jun now, that the Sho Jun remembers is the same Sho that can’t find his perfect partner in their agency.  
  
“I was going to,” Jun admits. “But then he had no time for me anymore.” He remembers those late night and early morning phone calls, how hard it was to not experience those once more after Sho decided to focus on his studies. Sho ceased all contact with him, going as far as changing his mobile number and his email address. He avoided Jun, and when Jun once tried to corner him by waiting at the gates of Keio, Sho outright told him he had better things to do.  
  
Jun considered that as his rejection. It took him some time to adjust, but Sho’s poor treatment of him had him applying for college, in hopes of becoming someone Sho would have the time to speak to. Nineteen-year old Jun thought that if Sakurai Sho only gave his attention to people worthy of his time, he simply had to be one of those persons in Sho’s life.  
  
He tells Ohno all of these things, Ohno not uttering a word. “Maybe he knew that I liked him. I wasn’t exactly hiding it. To my recollection, I never did anything that could’ve pushed him away, so maybe it was my attraction to him that did.”  
  
They spend the next moments in silence, Jun with trying to reconcile this image of Sho to the Sho he once liked so much, Ohno with checking stuff on his iPad. For Jun, it’s hard to believe that someone as smart and as respectable as Sho wouldn’t have anyone in his life and would have to rely on a dating agency.  
  
“If you don’t want to,” Ohno says, cutting through the silence, “it’s fine. He’s originally my client anyway. He’s my responsibility.”  
  
“You wouldn’t ask for my help unless you need it,” Jun points out.  
  
Ohno hums. “Yes, but I don’t want to put you in an awkward position.”  
  
“It’s been years,” Jun says. “Just because I remember doesn’t mean I never got over it.”  
  
“Do you think he’ll recognize you?” Ohno asks. “If I set up a follow-up interview to update his profile, I mean.”  
  
Jun shrugs. “I’m not sure.” He had changed, and so had Sho. The chances of Sho remembering him seem pretty low, considering how they parted ways. Jun never heard from him again until now. “But then again, he’s not the one who had an awkward crush towards his tutor, is he?”  
  
Ohno stands and surprises Jun by leaning down to plant a quick peck on Jun’s forehead. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He uses that firm voice Jun rarely hears, and Jun knows the offer is genuine.  
  
Jun meets Ohno’s eyes and holds his gaze long enough for an understanding between them. “I’ll be fine.” He flashes Ohno a reassuring smile. “96% success rate by the end of the year, right?”  
  
Ohno returns his grin. “Target, full speed, two months!”  
  
Jun can only nod. Ohno’s been saying since June hit that by the end of the year, their favorability as a dating agency has to increase by at least 1% based on client feedback. The fewer failures they have, the sooner they can reach that goal, and Ohno’s not the one to give up when he has decided on something.  
  
They’re quite alike in that aspect.  
  
Jun makes a decision. “Set it up.”  
  
\--  
  
On the day of Sho’s follow-up interview, Ohno gives him the basics despite knowing he already looked over Sho’s existing profile in their database countless times.  
  
“He knows this is just to supplement the information he gave us,” Ohno says.  
  
Jun is merely nodding along.  
  
“And he also knows that my partner is the one who’s going to conduct it.”  
  
Jun smiles, one eyebrow quirking in amusement. “Partner?” he repeats, enjoying Ohno’s cheeks growing darker in shade. “You into labels now, Ohno-san?”  
  
In the all the years they’ve been together, Ohno never dropped labels of any kind, save for a few nods and hums of affirmation when he gets asked if he has someone. ‘Boyfriend’ is something Jun rarely hears out of Ohno’s mouth, despite him being exactly that person in Ohno’s life, simply because Ohno just refers to him by name.  
  
Ohno punches his arm lightly and he laughs.  
  
“Does he know my name?” Jun asks, focusing on more important matters. The iPad containing Sho’s information is already in his hands, and he scrolls over a few details that he has already memorized a couple of nights ago.  
  
If Ohno notices his nervousness, he doesn’t comment on it. “He does. He didn’t say anything other than a thank you when I told him about the purpose of this interview.”  
  
Of course Sho wouldn’t remember him. Jun wonders if there’s a part of him that somehow hoped for it, because there’s that tiny pang of disappointment that he pointedly chooses to ignore.  
  
The bell on the front desk gives a tiny ding, and Ohno smiles.  
  
“I’ll get that,” Ohno says, patting Jun’s sides. “Go get some coffee first, Matsujun. You look like you need it.”  
  
Jun manages to flick Ohno in the forehead before he slinks away. “Can say the same for you.” Ohno’s sleepy eyes and drowsy demeanor hardly changed. It’s an endearing sight for Jun, but he doesn’t think it’s a welcoming sight for any walk-in client.  
  
He heeds Ohno’s advice and grabs a mug of coffee. Outside, past the threshold that separates this backroom from their main office, he can hear Ohno having an animated conversation with a client. He can hear laughter, and he drinks the rest of his coffee in one go when he hears Ohno usher the client into one of the private rooms where they usually conduct interviews.  
  
Ohno’s in front of the desktop computer when he finally emerges from the backroom, acknowledging him with the briefest of head tilts towards one of the rooms.  
  
“He’s here?” Jun asks, checking his watch. It’s five minutes before the start of Sho’s interview, but it’s just like him to be early. His strict adherence to schedules hasn’t changed.  
  
Ohno nods, waving his hand in the direction of one of the rooms. “He smells really good, Matsujun.”  
  
Jun rolls his eyes. “Should I put that in his positive traits?”  
  
Ohno laughs, his eyes turning to slits. “Sho-kun always smells nice. Maybe we should put that in. Maybe that’ll up his chances.”  
  
Jun is already making his way to the said room. “Does he prefer coffee or tea?” It’s common courtesy to serve their clients beverages of their choice. Jun is just asking to at least gauge how close Ohno and Sho seem to be, since Ohno’s been referring to Sho as ‘Sho-kun’ in all of their conversations about him.  
  
Ohno tilts his head. “Don’t you know?” he asks back, a glint in his eyes.  
  
“Tea,” Jun says, sighing. He’s relying on old memories; there’s no way Sho’s preferred beverage is logged on to their database. But it appears that also hasn’t changed about Sho, because Ohno’s grinning and already shooing him away with a promise of bringing the tea later.  
  
Jun turns on the professional dating agent side of him and turns the doorknob.  
  
He’s greeted by the sight of Sakurai Sho sitting with his hands balled into fists, both of which are resting on top of his lap. There’s a table that separates his side from Jun’s, but the room’s small enough for Jun to detect a whiff of Ohno’s claim from earlier.  
  
Sho _does_ smell good. The Sho Jun once knew favored spicy colognes having foreign and sometimes unpronounceable names, but this one seemed to stick to milder scents, giving a rather fresh impression about him.  
  
If he and Ohno were looking to hire, Jun’s certain Sho would be ahead of all the other candidates because of how presentable he is. He’s not wearing a suit since it’s the weekend, but he’s in a pink shirt which fits him quite nicely.  
  
“Sakurai Sho-san?” Jun asks. It’s his habit to ask for the client’s name for confirmation even when he’s already in front of them. It’s an old method that reveals how nervous his client is, and it gives Jun a couple of ideas on how to placate them as the interview proceeds.  
  
Sho looks up, and Jun doesn’t miss the frown the creases his forehead. His still high forehead, Jun notices. “Yes,” Sho confirms.  
  
“Good morning,” Jun greets, taking the seat across him. Sho returns the greeting, and Jun can feel Sho’s stare on him. It’s been fourteen years since Jun last saw Sho in the flesh. A lot has changed; his face is rounder and his cheeks have filled out, the earring is gone and he’s most certainly no longer blond, but there’s no mistaking it.  
  
It’s Sho. And he seems to be recognizing Jun the longer Jun says nothing.  
  
“Matsujun?” Sho asks uncertainly, his face a mixture of confusion and bewilderment.  
  
He still remembers, then. Jun pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose—one of the things that didn’t change about him. He still wears glasses, preferring contacts only when it’s the monthly singles meetup that he and Ohno host for their clients who haven’t been lucky.  
  
Jun merely nods in affirmation, and Sho straightens a little in his seat. It’s so far from the laid-back and confident Sho that tutored him. The one Jun remembers would slouch in his seat and complain about Coke prices under his breath.  
  
“I didn’t think—” Sho tries, hints of a smile playing on his lips, “there are a lot of people who share your name. When Satoshi-kun mentioned you, I didn’t imagine—”  
  
“That it’ll be me,” Jun finishes for him. “I didn’t think it’d be you, either. It’s been more than a decade.”  
  
“You’ve changed so much,” Sho comments, like he’s unconsciously saying it as he stares at Jun’s face.  
  
Jun flushes at the attention but he’s saved by the knock on the door, signalling the arrival of tea. Ohno peeks inside first, and at Jun’s nod, he places two steaming cups on the table. Sho thanks Ohno, who returns Sho’s smile before he heads out.  
  
Jun clears his throat. “I’m sure Ohno-san told you about the purpose of this interview, but just to reiterate: I’m here to help you update your profile. Ohno-san thinks it’ll help us find a better match for you.”  
  
Sho isn’t looking at him, and it appears he has no intention to. Maybe it embarrasses him, that his former tutee is the one conducting an interview that should help up his chances at finding a love life.  
  
Jun allows the silence to linger for a couple of moments. “Sakurai-san, if you’re uncomfortable in any way, please tell me. I can have Ohno-san conduct this instead. We don’t want you to be uneasy.”  
  
Sho straightens once more in his chair, both hands firmly wrapped around the cup of tea. “Sorry,” he mutters, bowing a little. “I’m just...taking a while to reconcile the idea of you from fourteen years ago with the one in front of me.”  
  
“Do you require a moment?”  
  
Sho shakes his head. “No. I’m fine. Please continue, Matsumoto-san.”  
  
Jun starts perusing the available information on Sho’s profile. “Ohno-san’s been telling me he’s set you up in a couple of dates before. Each meetup is tailored according to the client’s preferences, and while you seem to have had a good time, there’s been no follow-up of any sort?”  
  
Sho’s cheeks color a bit at that, and Jun remembers Ohno telling him that Sho’s cute. He is, now that all the rough and rebellious sides of his personality seem to have faded away. “There’s been a few. Some of them asked to meet me again. But...I don’t know. There’s always something that doesn’t work out.”  
  
Jun’s fingers are already positioned on his iPad’s screen, ready to type away. “Something?” he repeats. “Please elaborate on those things, Sakurai-san.” This should have been on Sho’s feedback forms, but Jun didn’t get to read about any negative comments from Sho. It was a surprising notion, that the Sho who always had something to complain about is now someone who watches his words.  
  
“Well,” Sho begins, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, “I think I’m the problem, actually. I’m boring and unfashionable, I’ve been told. I went to the dates Satoshi-kun set up wearing the clothes he recommended, but when the succeeding dates came, I didn’t know what to wear anymore and ended up looking really lame.” Sho laughs, suddenly shy.  
  
The feet of Jun’s chair scrapes against the flooring as Jun moves back. “Stand up, please.” At Sho’s questioning look, he narrows his eyes. “I need to see what we need to work on.”  
  
Sho does, and Jun makes him go over to his side so he can study Sho’s appearance from head to foot. His eyebrow nearly touches his hairline when he notices the denim-printed sweats that Sho’s wearing, designed to fool the unsuspecting from afar but will undoubtedly fail with someone who knows where to look.  
  
“Are those,” Jun asks, using his most disapproving tone, “fake jeans?”  
  
Sho is worrying his lip, like an elementary kid being reprimanded, but he barrels through his embarrassment. “They’re comfy.”  
  
“Have you been wearing these things in your follow-up dates with a potential match?”  
  
“Err...yes? Is that bad?”  
  
It’s very bad, Jun wants to say, but he decides to rephrase. “I would advise not to wear these things anymore. They make you look sloppy and unwilling to exert the effort. Nobody wants that on the second or third date, not when you put on an acceptable outfit on the first.”  
  
Jun gestures for Sho to go back to his seat with his hand, and he’s pleased when Sho obeys without complaint. That certainly has changed. He never imagined he’d be in a position where Sho follows his orders. It was always the other way around.  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sho says when he’s back on his seat. “But, just so it’s out there, Satoshi-kun said it was totally fine.”  
  
Jun almost snorts but holds himself back. “He’s not the one going to your dates, Sakurai-san. He’s not the one looking for a partner. You are. And for the record, he has a really questionable fashion sense.” Jun recalls that time Ohno tried to make one of their anniversaries special by throwing on an outfit that he had a store clerk coordinate for him. What a cheat.  
  
He hears a quiet chuckle and it surprises him. When he looks at Sho, Sho’s shaking his head. “You’re so different in so many ways, but in some, you’re still the same.”  
  
Is he? Jun has no idea; the pimply kid with crooked teeth is the only recollection he has of the Jun Sho knows. He resolves not to comment on it, instead scrolling through Sho’s preferences. “I’m going through your preferences in a partner, and I intend to read each to you to ask if there are any recent changes you’d like to inform me about. If you’d prefer if I don’t read it aloud, tell me so I can bring in a form for you to fill out.”  
  
Sho appears to consider, biting his bottom lip. Eventually, he shakes his head. “No need for forms. It’s just an update, right? I don’t think much has changed.”  
  
“We’ll see,” Jun says. He goes to the first item. “Your preference for male partners. Has that changed?”  
  
A shake of Sho’s head and Jun moves on to the next, despite his nineteen year-old self being thrilled at the discovery. He hadn’t known that Sho was gay until Ohno disclosed Sho’s profile to him, and now he got a confirmation from the person himself. “Educated and with a stable job, at least three years older or younger, if not someone from the same generation?”  
  
Sho’s lips are pursed and he appears to be deep in thought. “Actually,” he says, looking at his teacup, “that’s where it gets tricky, I guess? Not that I run out of topics to talk about during the dates, but I’ve been told I’m too serious and need to loosen up. I think it’s an age thing, but Satoshi-kun never set me up with anyone who’s far from my age.”  
  
They have a log about Sho’s past dates with other clients, and Jun makes a mental note of checking each when this is over. Normally Jun doesn’t look at a client’s log, considering it a personal matter between agent and client, but this time he has to ask for a record of Sho’s.  
  
Jun moves on to the next item without another word. “Your relationship status in the database is single. Has that changed?”  
  
Sho is looking right at him when he answers, “No,” and Jun holds his gaze only for a moment.  
  
“What are you currently doing with your life?” Jun asks. This is part of the standard questions that they ask. It gives him and Ohno an idea about their client, and despite Jun having a copy of Sho’s answer from a few months back, he doesn’t look at it.  
  
Sho is staring at the iPad. “Don’t you already know?”  
  
“I do,” Jun acknowledges. “But I want to hear about it in person if you’ll indulge me.”  
  
“I got back from working in Sydney a couple of months ago,” Sho says, and Jun leans back on his seat and patiently listens. He’s used to this—Sho talking and him listening to every word. If only Sho talked about equations and earth science, it’d feel like Jun was in another tutoring session with him. “I’ve been in Sydney for nine years, so it’s really taking a while for me to adjust now that I’m back in Tokyo. I’m thirty-four and most of the friends from university are either overseas or busy with their own families, so it’s been...uh…”  
  
Jun knows what the next word is, but he waits for Sho to say it on his own. Lonely. Sho’s still familiarizing himself with his surroundings, and there’s probably no one out there who has the time to help him.  
  
In all the years Jun has known Sho, it never crossed his mind that one day, Sho would be the one who needs his help.  
  
“As for what I’m doing with my life,” Sho continues, not finishing his statement from earlier, “I golf sometimes with a friend from work. Satoshi-kun is recommending fishing as a hobby, and I’m still considering.”  
  
“Do you tan quickly?” Jun asks. Of course Ohno would recommend his favorite hobby to a client he took a liking to. “Because if you do pick up fishing, it’s not as rewarding as Ohno-san makes it appear.”  
  
Sho’s smiling, and Jun turns back to the iPad. “I tried it once or twice,” Jun explains. “It’s not for me. But it might be for you, who knows?” He clears his throat. “Are those all the hobbies you can give me? What about your interests?”  
  
“I like movies,” Sho says, and that part certainly hasn’t changed about him. Jun can remember most of the summer movies they watched together, can recall Sho’s grumbling complaints at Armageddon’s inaccuracies because he had happened to read about space travel before they went out to watch it. “And I’m open to seeing concerts. I also got back to piano playing recently, and I’m interested in drumming.”  
  
“Guitar?” Jun asks, knowing Sho knew how to play because he once started this band since he idolized X JAPAN. Guitar players usually got a high compatibility in their database.  
  
“You remember,” Sho says, sounding a bit astonished. He looks pleased, and Jun readjusts his glasses up his nasal bridge to recollect himself. “I never picked it up again, though. Maybe I should.”  
  
“That usually bags a couple of dates from my experience,” Jun says with an encouraging nod. “Tell me when you pick it up again so I can add it in. Anything else?”  
  
“I still like to travel,” Sho informs him. “But my ex-boyfriend told me I can be a walking tour guide, so I never told Satoshi-kun about this.”  
  
Jun is not surprised with this aspect of Sho. Sho always knew things and liked to share what he discovered. It was what made him a capable tutor despite his claims that he couldn’t teach anyone properly. Jun had learned from him, and he begged to differ.  
  
“You’ll find that some of our clients are welcome to the idea of traveling for their first date,” Jun says. “Should we be able to find a match for you, we’ll have to ask for certain locations you’d like to visit.”  
  
Sho nods. “That’s fine. I haven’t seen most of Japan, hell, I haven’t even seen most of Tokyo. I think that’ll be perfect.” He has this earnest smile to offer Jun, and Jun’s having trouble not comparing this Sho to the one he once knew.  
  
Jun powers up the iPad again as he moves to the next category, believing he has enough. “We’ll proceed with your preferences in a partner. I ask that you disclose information you’re comfortable with, but if there’s anything in particular you think you’d hate, please don’t hesitate to inform me. We wouldn’t want you to be with someone you’d grow to dislike.”  
  
Sho chuckles a bit, surprising him. “You’re still so serious, Matsujun. But okay, yes. I’ll do my best.”  
  
Jun ignores the comment and begins firing one question after another, taking note of Sho’s preferences and typing some keywords as quickly as he can.  
  
The interview ends with Sho giving him a firm handshake along with an offer of catching up, and Jun finds Ohno looking expectantly at him when he gets to the backroom.  
  
He’s been in a room with Sho for almost two hours. Almost two hours of staring at his round but (still) handsome face, of hearing his laughs and seeing his eyes crinkle in amusement.  
  
“Well?” Ohno asks, smiling like he knows something Jun doesn’t.  
  
“He does smell good,” Jun acknowledges. Being exposed to Sho’s scent that long has him admitting the truth easily.  
  
Ohno laughs, quiet giggles that make his shoulder shake. “I told you. He’s cute, isn’t he? He tries so hard.”  
  
“He does.” Jun frowns. “He told me you approved of his faux denim sweats.”  
  
“I thought it really showed off the curve of his butt,” Ohno reasons. “You don’t think so?”  
  
Jun shares Ohno’s sentiment, but he’s not here to talk about how perky Sho’s ass appeared to be. “For a date? That’s definitely going to make an impression, and it’s a bad one.”  
  
Ohno shrugs. “Well, that’s why I brought you in. I need your help. Sho-kun does, too.”  
  
Jun sighs. “I’ll have the updated profile ready by tomorrow evening, maybe.” He sets the iPad aside and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows, already heading for the kitchen. “Pasta for lunch?”  
  
He can hear Ohno smile as he replies, “I’m looking forward to it.”  
  
\--  
  
It takes two days, but Jun manages to finish Sho’s updated profile before joining Ohno on the bed, finding him naked and waiting while playing Puzzles and Dragons on his phone. He makes a tiny cheer when he successfully does a combo, his happy smile illuminated by his phone screen.  
  
Jun takes the phone from him and sets it on the nightstand, taking off the rest of his clothes before setting his back on the mattress. The sheets are cool and welcoming, somehow soothing his aching muscles after being hunched over a laptop for hours.  
  
“Sorry for giving you additional work,” Ohno says, already turning on his side, fingers skimming across Jun’s arm.  
  
His head turns to the side and meets Ohno’s suggestive smile with one of his own. “Make it up to me?”  
  
Ohno’s more than eager to do so, and within minutes of thorough attention from his hands and mouth, Jun’s hard and writhing on top of the sheets.  
  
“Come up here,” Jun says. Ohno does, moving to straddle his chest, cock dangling right in Jun’s face. Jun wets his lips once and takes it in his mouth, hears Ohno’s pleased sigh as he braces himself on the headboard.  
  
Jun clutches at Ohno’s hips to control the pace, one of his hands traveling upward to pinch one of Ohno’s nipples. Ohno hisses, hips snapping and sending himself deeper into Jun’s mouth, but years of experience make Jun ready for it. He doesn’t gag, merely hums and lets Ohno use his mouth.  
  
He moans around Ohno’s cock when Ohno leans back, one hand reaching behind for Jun’s cock and stroking it in time with his shallow thrusts. Ohno has always been flexible and a decent multitasker when it comes to sex, and soon, Jun’s arching, fucking Ohno’s fist as Ohno fucks his face.  
  
He pulls off to stroke Ohno’s slick cock, grunting Ohno’s name when Ohno squeezes his cock. He has his legs bent at the knee, hips lifting off the bed and cock desperate for friction, and with the way Ohno’s cock is twitching in his grip, he knows it’s not long for them both.  
  
Jun comes first, humming in satisfaction around Ohno’s cock, and the vibration he sends throughout the length is what makes Ohno finish, one hand braced tightly on the headboard as he moans, head down and eyes never straying from Jun’s face.  
  
Ohno rides his orgasm out, his breathless gasps of “Jun, Jun, Jun,” making Jun reach up and stroke his sides to help him come back down. Ohno’s flushed and warm on top of Jun, and when he finally eases himself out, Jun leans forward to drop a parting kiss to the sensitive head of his cock.  
  
Ohno’s all too happy to share kisses with him after, despite Jun’s protests that he tastes like come.  
  
“It’s my come,” Ohno says, going for another thorough kiss. “I like it when you taste like me.”  
  
“You’re disgusting,” Jun says, but it lacks bite. He loves Ohno’s complete disregard for propriety once he’s trapped in the afterglow—it’s one of the things that makes their sex worth it every time.  
  
They make out for a while, until Jun no longer tastes like Ohno and Ohno’s beginning to drift off to the kisses they share. Jun doesn’t allow him to sleep though, instead pinches his side and shoots a pointed look at his own chest. His come has dried on his skin, and he’s starting to feel sticky and uncomfortable.  
  
“Clean me up,” he says. Ohno licks his lips, but Jun shakes his head. “No. Not with your tongue this time.” They’ve done that several times and while it was pretty fucking hot and turned Jun on so bad, he really wants to get clean now. “Go grab something in the bathroom and clean me up.”  
  
Ohno obeys, and when he’s done dabbing a damp washcloth on Jun’s torso, Jun reaches for the iPad perched on the nightstand. He accesses Sho’s updated profile in their database and hands the device over.  
  
Ohno is reading through it for five minutes when he makes his first comment, and it’s something that makes Jun glare at him despite him not really seeing it.  
  
“Is it just me or you’re the one he’s looking for in a partner?”  
  
Jun swats at his bicep lightly. The iPad is providing a somewhat eerie image given the darkness, but thanks to the screen’s illumination, Jun can still see Ohno’s healthy flush. “Be serious.”  
  
“I am,” Ohno says, looking at him. The corner of his lips are upturned, like he just thought of something amusing. “Look, it says here he ‘wants his partner to be able to listen to his opinions on certain things, and if possible, offer a counterargument of his own’. Is that not you?”  
  
Jun rolls his eyes. This side of Ohno only comes out when he’s really satisfied, and while Jun wants to appreciate the feel of his swollen mouth given tonight’s activities, Ohno’s uncharacteristically observant side often breaks him out of it. “Just because he was my tutor doesn’t mean he was talking about me.”  
  
“It sounds like you,” Ohno insists. “I always thought Sho-kun’s preferences seemed familiar, but since he never disclosed this much to me, I couldn’t figure it out.” Ohno turns to his side, iPad deposited somewhere between them. “Matsujun, do you think he—”  
  
“Don’t you dare continue that,” Jun warns. Knowing Ohno, he’s bound to say something impossible. “I’m kicking you out of bed if you say it.”  
  
“Don’t be stubborn,” Ohno says, poking his cheek. Jun clicks his tongue in annoyance. “It just makes me wonder. His preferences in a partner fit you, the you now and not the one he knew, maybe.”  
  
Jun gives Ohno a long look. “He also told me he’d like it if he and his partner could share a hobby.” He narrows his eyes. “Didn’t you invite him to fish with you?”  
  
“Many times,” Ohno admits. “In fact, I think he’s caved in.”  
  
“You think?” It suddenly clicks. Jun remembers Ohno off-handedly telling him he’s going fishing next weekend, back when Ohno was stuffing himself with Jun’s pasta for lunch. “You’re fishing with him next weekend?”  
  
“He wants to learn,” Ohno explains.  
  
“And you can teach him?” Jun laughs. “You’re probably going to introduce him to the boat captain and have the guy teach him instead.” Ohno did that when he took Jun with him to fish, and since then, Jun vowed never to accompany him again.  
  
“Well, I can’t let the sea bass get away!”  
  
Jun grabs a pillow and flings it in Ohno’s face. “You are the worst.” When Ohno’s face reappears from behind the pillow, Jun’s face turns serious. “Any plans for his next date?”  
  
Ohno hums. “I’ll have potential candidates by next week, and you can look over them for approval.”  
  
Jun sighs. So it’s official, then. He and Ohno are working together to help Sho find a date and a love life, to make his assimilation back to Tokyo less lonely. Jun wants to help him because he’s a client and someone he once knew, and Ohno seems to want to help Sho because they’ve become good friends. Ohno always ends up being friends with most of his clients. He’s not as professional as Jun in his approach, and Jun supposes that’s what draws people to him.  
  
“I still think he’s looking for someone like you,” Ohno says later, just before they drift off to sleep.  
  
Without a warning, Jun steals one of Ohno’s pillows and playfully smothers him with it.  
  
\--  
  
A couple of weeks later, Ohno had this grand idea for Sho’s first date since his updated profile: in a fancy French restaurant in Ebisu with someone who scored more than an eighty in Sho’s compatibility meter. Jun approved of it, but what he doesn’t understand is Ohno’s insistence that he has to help Sho pick out his clothes.  
  
“He’s a grown man,” Jun says, frowning at Ohno, who’s simply smiling to himself. “He’s older than I am.”  
  
“Do you want him to wear those jeans again?”  
  
“They’re sweats. They’re not jeans.” Jun thinks it’s insulting and degrading for actual denim to be compared to those atrocities Sho wore on his second interview with them.  
  
Ohno waves his hand, not caring for the specifics. “I just think he can use a bit of advice. I accompanied him shopping in the past, you know.”  
  
Jun quirks an eyebrow. “And you ended up buying lures by the end of it.” Ohno and Sho’s fishing trips are beginning to increase in number, and while Jun has no qualms about Ohno spending time with one of their clients, he’s beginning to get alarmed by how dark Ohno’s becoming.  
  
He doesn’t dare imagine Sho’s tan, afraid of where that thought might lead.  
  
“You should buy sunscreen too,” Jun says, eyeing Ohno’s complexion disapprovingly. “Or are you not using it again?”  
  
“It gets in the way,” Ohno replies. He always says that. “I want to fish when I’m there.”  
  
An idea sparks in Jun’s mind. “Maybe you should ask somebody to put sunscreen on you.” At the sight of Ohno blinking, he smiles. “Honestly, Satoshi, I’m not saying this because I hate your tan lines. It’s bad for the agency’s image if your complexion keeps changing.”  
  
Ohno’s looking thoughtful now. “Maybe I could ask him.”  
  
Jun’s not blind. He knows Ohno’s more or less interested in Sho, but not to the extent it gets in the way of actually doing his job. Since their fishing trips are technically not part of Ohno’s job, Jun can’t hold it against him. He has seen Sho. He’s no longer well-versed in Sho’s charms given the fourteen years span, but he can remember how his attraction to Sho sprouted when they were young.  
  
Ohno blinks at him. “You don’t mind?” he asks in a quiet voice. They’ve never really talked about it, but, Jun supposes, it does need saying. Eight years of being together should have made this easier, but it’s not like they found themselves in a situation like this before.  
  
Jun considers it. “No,” he says honestly. “But he’s still our client, so his satisfaction is what we should prioritize. I feel like I should ask though: since when?”  
  
Ohno laughs a little, eyes crinkling at their sides. “Once, one of his dates didn’t show up. We didn’t notice until I got the message, that his date couldn’t make it because of an emergency. We ended up talking a lot that night, using the restaurant reservation for ourselves.”  
  
“First date?” Jun clarifies. He’s not jealous, merely curious.  
  
“Except we’re not dating,” Ohno says. “I think we became closer that night. I really want to help him, Matsujun. He seems really lonely, and I want to do something about that.” Their eyes meet. “Please help him with his wardrobe for Friday night?”  
  
If there’s one thing Jun has a hard time refusing, it’s Ohno asking. He likes it when Ohno’s asking nicely, more so when Ohno’s begging. He sighs. “Does he know?”  
  
“I’ll tell him,” Ohno promises, smiling wide. “Thank you.”  
  
Before Ohno can turn away, Jun stops him with a raised hand. “Just one thing,” he starts, despite already having an idea regarding the answer, “are you setting us up?”  
  
“I want to help him,” Ohno insists, but there’s a glint in his eyes. “And you.”  
  
That surprises Jun. “Me?”  
  
Ohno grabs a chair and sits in front of him, looking at him seriously. “You never had any sort of closure with him.” Jun looks away, but Ohno’s voice is patient. “And that’s holding you back from truly wanting to help him find someone. You don’t have to say it; I know. And I don’t hold it against you. But you said it yourself: he’s our client and his satisfaction as one is our priority. I don’t want you to be held back by any residual feelings you might still have.”  
  
“I don’t have them,” Jun mutters, wondering if he sounds petulant. “It’s been years. He’s someone I only know by name now. There’s no way I’d let something like a fourteen year-old confession I never got to give hold me back from doing my job.”  
  
“I never said you’d permit that,” Ohno counters, shaking his head even. “But you’re afraid to invest, and I don’t like seeing you that way.”  
  
Jun shuts his eyes and takes slow, measured breaths. Ohno’s right and observant as always; he knows how Jun’s feelings manifest even before Jun has the courage to address them. Jun’s initial reaction is anger, and his first thought is to deny it vehemently, but he doesn’t want to start a fight. It’s been so long since he and Ohno had a misunderstanding over something.  
  
He is frightened. It’s an accurate assessment. He’s scared that if he spends time with Sho like he does with his other clients, he might fall for Sho again. It never happened in the past because Jun handled the female clientele, but this is different.  
  
But then again, he’s over it. He doesn’t want to wonder about things that never happened.  
  
“Jun,” Ohno says, and there’s an edge to his voice. Jun looks at him, aware that he can’t hide anything. “I’m not saying this because I like him and he’s already one of my friends.”  
  
“I know.” Jun lets out a sigh. “I’m being stubborn, aren’t I?”  
  
He earns a soft chuckle from Ohno and a finger poking his cheek. “It’s one of the things I like about you, don’t worry.”  
  
Jun shoves Ohno’s hand away from his face, but he’s smiling a little. “It’s going to be awkward,” he predicts. He’s going to be professional, and if Sho tries to engage him in any sort of conversation that delves into the past, he knows he’s going to shoot it down.  
  
“Just do your best,” Ohno says, encouraging as ever. “I think Sho-kun will be nervous as hell, so don’t give him a hard time.”  
  
“Me?” Jun looks offended. “I’ll give him a hard time?”  
  
“Well, his dating preferences fit you, so—”  
  
Jun flicks Ohno in the forehead. “I can’t believe you’re still going on with that.”  
  
Ohno rubs at the spot Jun hit and wincing a little in pain. “And I’m telling you, you fit most of them.”  
  
“We couldn’t be any more different,” Jun says, remembering his taste in movies that didn’t fall in sync with Sho’s. Sho hated Titanic’s ending, contrary to Jun’s opinion on it. “Sho-kun and I, I think we’re both at the extreme opposite ends.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Ohno asks, already typing a message on his phone. One glance and Jun can tell it’s for Sho, perhaps about his upcoming makeover for his date. “I don’t believe he’s the same one from fourteen years ago.”  
  
A tiny ding pierces the momentary silence, and Ohno shows him his phone and Sho’s affirmative reply.  
  
Jun stares at Sho’s message of a thumbs up emoji followed by _Please tell Matsumoto-san I’ll be in his care m(_ _)m_.  
  
He’s starting to dread the shopping trip.  
  
In the end, he shrugs. “We’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Absolutely not.”  
  
Sho appears to flinch, but Jun holds his ground. They’re in their third store and Sho keeps on picking up clothes that would suit a beach date, not a restaurant date. Jun doesn’t need him in a suit, but they’re not here to shop for affordable board shorts.  
  
“I actually need to shop for these kinds of clothes as well,” Sho tries, but he returns the shorts with the Union Jack design back to its rack.  
  
“Later, when you have something to wear for your date,” Jun says. “And if we have time.” He looks around. They’re in Quiksilver, and Jun only notices because he’s been on his phone for a while, reading Ohno’s silly messages of _Does he smell nice today?_ , _Tell me how he looks like, Matsujun!_ and proceeding to ignore them. “Is that why we’re here?”  
  
Sho shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets. He’s in a pair of pants that ran down his shins and a white v-neck. He looks good, but Jun doesn’t want him to grow too complacent. Sho has to appear exactly like his profile suggests, and right now, he’s far from there.  
  
Jun lets out a breath, adjusting his fedora. “Sakurai-san,” he says, trying to muster as much patience as he can, “if you wanted a date by the sea, you should have indicated it.” Jun has an inkling why Sho needs board shorts, and judging from the blush creeping up on Sho’s cheeks, he might be right with his guess.  
  
“Ah, it’s really not for a date,” Sho mumbles.  
  
“Regardless,” Jun says, already leading the way, “what we need can’t be found in Quiksilver.”  
  
He heads out and lets Sho fall into step beside him. They barely talked about anything that doesn’t involve Sho’s alarming fashion choices and Jun’s great disapproval for them. Jun can feel Sho’s nervousness, and he can imagine Ohno berating him once he finds out.  
  
“Ohno-san’s been telling me you caught a mackerel a few weeks ago,” Jun says, just as they ride the escalator to the fourth floor.  
  
Sho seems to perk up, if the lilt in his voice means anything. “It’s my first big catch. Satoshi-kun was a little jealous.”  
  
“Of course he is.” Ohno’s only competitive when it comes to his favorite hobby. “Did he catch anything that day?”  
  
“He reeled in a tuna, but it’s not as big as my mackerel,” Sho brags. “I think I graduated from being his disciple.”  
  
Jun laughs. They enter a store that Jun’s familiar with, and Jun begins perusing each shelf and rack carefully. “He probably sees you as a rival now.”  
  
Sho hums, following closely behind him. Jun picks up a couple of long-sleeved tees and shoves them in Sho’s waiting arms. “Matsujun?” Sho asks, when the clothes in his arms start to form a pile.  
  
Jun thinks he still needs to get used to Sho calling him like that, especially when Sho gives off this air of familiarity whenever he utters it. “Yes?” He finds a rose-colored vest and holds it close to Sho’s form.  
  
“Don’t you think these are a bit too much?” Sho gestures to what he’s carrying.  
  
Jun grins, adding the vest to the pile. “You’re not buying all of them.”  
  
Sho blinks, and Jun points to the direction of the dressing rooms. “But you’re going to put on all of them.” He grabs a pair of faded jeans and checks the size before handing it to Sho. “Just put together what you think will work, and we’ll see if it does. I’ll be here waiting.”  
  
Sho takes off without another word, and Jun takes a seat at one of the plush cushions in the store. He checks his phone and sees a string of messages from Ohno.  
  
The board shorts from earlier is something Ohno deserves to know, Jun reasons, so he begins typing. _I’ll have you know he has every intention to find a pair of shorts for your upcoming fishing trip._  
  
Ohno’s reply is a bunch of heart eyes emojis, followed by _Found anything that suits him?_  
  
 _He’s currently trying them on_ , Jun types. _I’ll send photos if I like something._  
  
He exchanges a couple of similar messages with Ohno as he waits, and when the door finally opens, Sho’s looking embarrassed and seems determined to stare at his feet. He’s wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt with the rose-colored vest on top of it. The jeans fit him just right, showing off toned legs, and if he turns around, Jun’s positive he’ll see the Sakurai ass Ohno likes talking about.  
  
Tell him to turn around, then, Jun’s mind screams.  
  
“Turn around,” Jun says. Sho does, and Jun’s immediate thought is Ohno will definitely appreciate this view.  
  
Jun approaches Sho, keeping a respectable distance between them as he appraises Sho’s outfit. He walks around Sho, wondering what’s lacking despite him looking so presentable, and when it clicks, he doesn’t hesitate.  
  
Jun reaches out and starts buttoning the vest Sho left unbuttoned. He doesn’t miss Sho freezing at the sudden proximity, and he wills his fingers not to tremble as he tries to get it over with as soon as possible.  
  
“Stop looking down,” Jun admonishes, when he’s done and Sho’s still looking at his feet.  
  
“This is really embarrassing,” Sho says. “I never played dress up before.”  
  
Jun laughs. “It’s not playing dress up. Treat it like a preparation.” He takes a few steps back. “Look up.”  
  
Sho lifts his head, and he looks good, if only he’ll have his hair styled by Friday. Jun resists the temptation to tousle his hair for him, instead keeps his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
He pulls out his phone. “Ohno-san would want to see our progress,” he says, and briefly shuts his eyes at his choice of words. “Regarding your makeover. Would you mind if I send him a photo?”  
  
“No. I actually want to know what he thinks,” Sho tells him, eyes earnest.  
  
Jun snaps a few photos and sends them to Ohno and he only has to wait for a minute before Ohno’s reply came in.  
  
“He says he’s sure you’ll get a follow-up date with how you look like.”  
  
“Ah, he always says such things,” Sho mutters shyly, laughing a little.  
  
“He also says—” Jun raises an eyebrow at Ohno’s timing, “—that he’s definitely reeling in something big this Sunday.” He almost rolls his eyes at the barely concealed flirting but holds back.  
  
That gets Sho to laugh more, and combined with the way he looks, it’s starting to affect Jun. “I won’t let him beat me. He may be winning when it comes to who’s faster in getting a tan, but I’ll catch something bigger.”  
  
Sho’s not as dark as Ohno, and Jun can only assume he’s diligently applying sunscreen while Ohno’s been particularly remiss.  
  
“Please don’t try to beat Ohno-san’s complexion in case you do get a follow-up date,” Jun says as a reminder, enjoying the view of Sho’s butt in those tight jeans as Sho goes back to the dressing room to change and also retrieve the clothes he didn’t get to try on. “We wouldn’t want your date to be surprised.”  
  
“I’ll be careful, Matsujun,” Sho assures him, voice a little loud since he has the dressing room door halfway shut. “Don’t I need shoes?”  
  
“You do,” Jun answers. “But this isn’t the place for that.”  
  
When Sho emerges, he has the clothes Jun approved of in one arm and the rest in a messy pile cradled by the other. He looks like he’s struggling a little with carrying them separately, and it’s an endearing sight that makes Jun smile as he moves to help Sho.  
  
After Sho makes his purchases which ends up in him carrying three paper bags, they make their way to a sneakers shop. Jun allows Sho to take his pick this time, and he’s internally pleased when Sho asks for his opinion regarding each pair he lifts.  
  
Sho is waiting for his size to be retrieved from the stock when he talks about something that’s not related to today’s agenda.  
  
“It’s been too long since we went out like this.”  
  
Jun blinks, unsure of what to say. He and Sho used to spend hours in cafes, sometimes even outside of their tutoring sessions. They were awfully close back then. “I didn’t even know you left Japan.” He looks at Sho and takes in all the changes he’s seen so far. Somewhere in this mellowed down version of Sho is the Sho he once knew, he believes.  
  
“How did you and Ohno-san began working together in I Seek?” Sho asks.  
  
Jun permits the topic diversion; maybe Sho has no wishes to address the primary cause of his adjustment problems. “He had the idea. Told me we could start it together.” The memory makes him smile. He studies Sho for a few moments. “I’m sure he told you. You’ve been fishing buddies for a while.”  
  
“He did,” Sho admits, “but I kind of wanted to hear your version.”  
  
Jun ponders on what details Ohno would have left out. “He proposed the idea out of sentiment, I guess. Tried to be romantic, maybe. In the end, I agreed, and seven years later, here we are.”  
  
“How long—?” Sho tries, then he seems to catch to himself and shuts his mouth. “I’m sorry, that’s private, isn’t it?”  
  
Jun tilts his head. “How long have we been together?” There’s no way Sho doesn’t know; his closeness to Ohno would have revealed it eventually. And, if Jun’s memory serves him right, his sleeping (and very unattractive) face is still Ohno’s phone wallpaper. Ohno refused to change it despite Jun’s threats. Sho would have undoubtedly seen it.  
  
“Didn’t mean to pry,” Sho says, not looking at him anymore.  
  
“It’s not prying,” Jun tells him. “Eight years, to answer your question.”  
  
“That’s a long time.”  
  
Jun nods. “Sometimes I wonder what makes it work. I get to see a lot of relationships form and fail since we started I Seek, and each time there’s something that doesn’t work out, it makes me look back.” He meets Sho’s eyes. “I guess that’s what makes us want to help everyone who comes to us. It’s a lot of work, starting and maintaining a relationship, but I think we really want our clients to be happy the moment they walk through our doors. If they find someone who can make them happy, that makes us happy too.”  
  
Sho turns away with a tiny smile. “Isn’t it odd,” he begins with a faraway look in his eyes, “that you’re the one looking out for me now?”  
  
Jun fights the blush that threatens to creep up his cheeks. “Not just me.”  
  
“Satoshi-kun too, yeah,” Sho says with a laugh. His shoes have arrived, and he tries them on with the shopkeeper’s help. When he’s done, he gives Jun an expectant look. “Well?”  
  
“I think those match your jeans from earlier,” Jun says honestly.  
  
Sho smiles and gives a nod to the shopkeeper. “Satoshi-kun hasn’t sent me the profile of whoever he set me up with yet.”  
  
“Are you nervous? The Sho-kun I knew doesn’t get nervous.”  
  
“The Sho-kun you knew also wore colored contacts and a different earring every week because he wanted to impress.”  
  
“And had kinky hair,” Jun recalls. That hairstyle made him laugh a lot when he first saw it.  
  
They share a laugh at that, Sho loudly and Jun downplaying the extent of his amusement by pushing his glasses up his nose.  
  
“I was really annoying, wasn’t I?” Sho muses. “What a complete show-off.”  
  
“Everybody had that time in their lives,” Jun tells him as they make their way to the counter.  
  
“You didn’t go blond and had your navel pierced, did you?” Sho asks.  
  
Jun never heard of Sho’s navel piercing till now. He immediately looks at Sho’s navel despite it being covered by his shirt.  
  
Sho laughs. “It’s not there anymore.”  
  
“When?” Jun asks. Sho from fourteen years ago told him almost everything. Jun thought he knew that Sho and the extent of his rebellious side. “When did you do that?”  
  
“Before I went to college, I think?” Sho shrugs. “Took it out when I had to leave for Sydney. I considered it as a part of me that I had to leave behind.” Sho suddenly seems forlorn, and he turns to Jun with an apologetic look. “I think you were one of those,” he mumbles.  
  
Jun averts his eyes and waits until they’re out of the store. Sho mentioned a place with great food and excellent reviews earlier , and Jun agreed to have lunch there should they finish on time.  
  
“It was a long time ago,” Jun says once Sho’s leading the way to the restaurant. “You got busy. I had to get my life in shape in one way or another.”  
  
“Still doesn’t excuse what I did,” Sho insists. Jun keeps his gaze ahead. “I might have been under a lot of pressure at that time, but that’s no excuse. It might be too late to say it, but I’m sorry for being an ass.”  
  
“It’s done.” Jun really doesn’t want to look back on how they parted ways. Now that Sho’s back, it hardly matters.  
  
Sho blinks at him. “You can’t tell me you didn’t hate me for that, Matsujun. I won’t believe you. But I’m sorry. I know it’s too late, and looking at you now it probably doesn’t matter, but I just want to say it.”  
  
Jun sighs. “I was angry for a while, I think. But It helped me grow up.” As soon as he got over the idea of Sho having other priorities, he sought to find something better to do with his time. He worked hard in college, got a decent job before quitting to start I Seek with Ohno. Sho vanishing from his life led to good things, now that Jun considers it. He can only wonder what Sho’s return might mean in the near future. “And if that didn’t happen, I wouldn’t be here helping you out.”  
  
“You really grew up,” Sho says, a soft look on his face. Jun eyes him for a few moments and he laughs. “But your eyebrows are still the same.”  
  
“Rude,” Jun says, not meaning it. They reach the place Sho talked about earlier, and one sweeping glance tells Jun it’s a place that serves quality sushi. He raises an eyebrow in Sho’s direction. “Did Ohno-san tell you about my recent sushi hunts?”  
  
Sho purses his lips. “A little bird told me.”  
  
Jun rolls his eyes. “Well, tell me what’s good about this place then, Sho-san.”  
  
Sho perks up, and Jun follows him inside with a grin he doesn’t bother to hide.  
  
\--  
  
Ohno’s being annoying by the time Jun makes it back to their apartment, smiling big and throwing knowing looks his way.  
  
“Keep that up and you’re not getting any of the takeout sushi,” Jun threatens. After he and Sho had a late lunch in a sushi shop, he helped Sho pick two pairs of boardshorts, both of which would show off his ass.  
  
“You seem to be in a lighter mood now when it comes to Sho-kun,” Ohno observes. He’s perched on one of the kitchen stools, watching as Jun removes the takeout box from its paper bag. “Did you two reminisce?”  
  
“We did not,” Jun says. Then he backtracks a bit. “Well, maybe a little. I got an apology.”  
  
“Isn’t that great?” Ohno asks excitedly, and Jun reaches over to whack him on the head. “So there’s closure now, huh?”  
  
Jun thinks about it. “I don’t know.” He forgave Sho a long time ago, when he finally realized that it was one of those things that had to happen eventually. Sho’s life was changing, and Jun was only holding him back at that time. Sho didn’t handle it in the best way possible, but they were both young and had that inexperience as an acceptable excuse.  
  
Jun shakes his head. “It really doesn’t matter anymore.” At Ohno’s questioning look, he adds, “We’re both older now. I guess I was just waiting for him to acknowledge it so I could make peace with what happened. And he did that today.”  
  
“That’s good to know,” Ohno says seriously. He’s now hugging his legs to his chest as he looks at the pieces of sushi Jun is transferring to a plate. “Feed me?”  
  
Jun snorts, but he does grab the salmon roe sushi and shoves it in Ohno’s mouth, laughing when Ohno chokes a bit. He wipes the stray bits of roe clinging to the corner of Ohno’s lips with his thumb before eating those bits himself, sucking on the pad of his thumb without looking away from Ohno’s face.  
  
“He bought boardshorts, Satoshi,” Jun says when Ohno is done chewing. “I picked the ones that will help you ogle what he has to show.”  
  
“Always on the lookout, Matsujun,” Ohno comments with a laugh. “You really don’t mind?”  
  
“That you have a crush on one of our clients?” Jun clarifies. There’s no point denying it; Ohno isn’t exactly hiding it.  
  
“That I might seriously like Sho-kun as much as I like you when the time comes,” Ohno says.  
  
Jun looks away, and he hears Ohno softly call his name. He doesn’t turn, instead focusing on the untouched sushi before him.  
  
“There’s no comparison,” Ohno says, unusually loud. “Jun. Look at me.”  
  
Jun does after a couple of moments, and Ohno gives him a firm nod. “There’s no comparison. I like you. I still like you, even if you keep misplacing your razor and using mine to shave off all that leg hair, leaving the blades blunt.”  
  
Jun scowls, but Ohno only smiles. “There’s no one else I would have asked to start I Seek with me.”  
  
“I know,” Jun says. “I know that.”  
  
“But I think I’m starting to like Sho-kun too,” Ohno admits. He doesn’t look apologetic, and Jun appreciates that. If Ohno feels like he’s overstepping boundaries, he wouldn’t have allowed himself to grow this close to Sho. “For the record though, I still want him to be happy so I’m doing my best to find his perfect match. I’m not going to try to be a candidate for him.”  
  
“I’m not one of those you’re trying to match up with him, am I?”  
  
Ohno picks his nose with his pinky. “Honestly? No. I did it because you’re cute whenever I tease you.”  
  
Jun flushes, and Ohno laughs, eyes turned to slits.  
  
“But seriously, I can promise that me being attracted to Sho-kun won’t get in the way of me doing my job, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
  
“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Jun says, unintentionally telling. He and Ohno lock gazes for a moment.  
  
“I know,” Ohno says, not elaborating for Jun’s sake. “You’re worried you might like him again.”  
  
Jun scratches the tip of his nose, feeling hot in his clothes. “I already have you,” he says, looking away. “I already have you, and I’m happy, I really am. I want you to be happy too, so I honestly don’t mind. But—”  
  
“You’re scared he might go away again once you become sure of what you feel, so you don’t want to pursue anything.”  
  
Jun glares at Ohno. “How do you know?” he grumbles, annoyed at how transparent he seems to be when he’s with Ohno.  
  
“Eight years taught me a thing or two,” Ohno says, shrugging. “You worry too much, as always. If Sho-kun finds a boyfriend, he’s out of our hands. Our priority right now is to make his dates work and find a love life for him so he’d be less lonely.”  
  
“I think he’s already less lonely, considering how happy you make him with your friendly fishing competition.”  
  
Something in Ohno’s expression changes. “I just want him to be less sad, you know?”  
  
Jun remembers Sho’s nervousness and worry that stem from not being good enough to blend in after being away for so long. Sho didn’t explicitly state it, but it doesn’t need to be said. Jun can see it in his actions, that he’s still a stranger to Tokyo despite already spending months being back.  
  
“I know,” he tells Ohno, meaning every word. “I want to help him too.”  
  
“Then we’ll work together to help him find happiness,” Ohno declares, uncharacteristically determined. “Thank you for your hard work today, Matsumoto-san.”  
  
Jun laughs at the formality, but otherwise inclines his head in acceptance. “Your turn this Friday, Ohno-san.”  
  
Ohno flexes his arm and pats his biceps despite them not being obvious. “Leave it to me.”  
  
\--  
  
According to Ohno, Sho’s Friday date went well enough that it wouldn’t be surprising if he got a follow-up. Ohno seems really proud as he delivers the news, eyes crinkling at the sides as he keeps smiling, recounting the details to Jun.  
  
It occurs to Jun that Ohno takes his job as a dating agent seriously, perhaps even more than he does. Jun wants to maintain their reputation, preserve their image as a dating agency, and Ohno genuinely wants to help people. The contrast surprises Jun from time to time because he’s grown comfortable with the idea that he and Ohno are in this together. He sometimes forgets that what makes them work so well is the difference in how they view their job.  
  
When Sho gets his follow-up date, Ohno happily shows him the request. Their dating agent work extends to scheduling dates at least until the third date, and if their clients are already comfortable by then, they leave them on their own.  
  
“Was he happy?” Jun finds himself asking when Ohno reveals that Sho agreed to meet the guy from Friday night a second time.  
  
“Sho-kun?” Ohno asks back, and Jun nods. “He seemed so. He was less tense during our fishing trip. He said he’s glad you decided to help him out.”  
  
Jun waves his hand. “I only picked clothes that I thought would suit him. Clothes that would show off that he’s what his profile suggests.” Sho’s profile hints on him being intelligent and hardworking, eager to learn and to share. Things may have changed regarding him—his now-mellow personality and his appearance—but his desire to share what he knew didn’t.  
  
Jun finds that admirable. He can only hope whoever they picked for Sho can appreciate this side of him.  
  
“You made him look extra attractive on top of looking smart and presentable,” Ohno says in his ‘don’t downplay what you did, you know what you did’ voice. “I appreciate that. We never collaborated on a client before, and if the results are going to be good, maybe we can work together in the future.”  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Jun promises. He turns back to his laptop, to the requests that require his attention. He has dates to schedule and clients to entertain, so he leaves Ohno to his work while he focuses on his.  
  
Their policy in I Seek is that once their clients meet up for a date, they leave them alone for them to get to know each other better. Ohno’s back home at their apartment by the time Sho’s second date pushes through, and he’s busy sketching Aiba’s pug based on a photo Aiba sent in LINE.  
  
Aiba’s one of their agency’s success stories, currently in a three-year relationship with a woman named Kanjiya Shihori, another I Seek hopeful from three years ago. Jun and Ohno ended up being friends with them when they got together, and they maintain communication despite the years that went on.  
  
Jun is preoccupied with arranging the tupperware containing the leftovers inside the refrigerator when he hears Ohno’s footsteps approaching.  
  
“Sho-kun just texted me,” Ohno says, and there’s something in his voice that makes Jun look up and slam the door of the fridge shut. “He’s asking if I could pick him up.”  
  
Jun frowns. “Does he usually do that?”  
  
Ohno is staring at his phone, looking puzzled. “No. I think something went wrong and he’s not telling me.”  
  
Jun checks the time and sees that it’s nearly midnight. Either Sho’s date went well or something did happen, just as Ohno suspected. “Get your coat,” Jun orders, already swiping the car keys from its hook. “I’ll drive.”  
  
\--  
  
Sho looks apologetic at the sight of them arriving, but Jun lets Ohno ask the questions. He leans against the car and looks elsewhere as Ohno and Sho converse a few feet away from him. They’re speaking in hushed tones, but soon, Jun catches Ohno wrapping an arm around Sho and guiding him to where the car is.  
  
“I’m really sorry,” Sho says. He seems upset on top of being embarrassed. “I could’ve just called for a taxi, really…but I was texting Satoshi-kun before I knew it.”  
  
Jun exchanges a look with Ohno, who just nods.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Jun says, finding that he means it. “Get in.”  
  
Sho does, and one look at Ohno tells Jun that something did go wrong. He gives Ohno a brief nod, and Ohno follows Sho into the backseat.  
  
They’re out on the road when Jun finds the courage to ask, not contented with glancing at the rear view mirror anymore. “Did it go badly?”  
  
Sho seems startled and he looks away before their eyes can meet in the mirror, but he nods. “Not at first, though. We were actually having a great time.”  
  
Sho’s date for tonight was in the same seaside restaurant Jun and Ohno first met in, arranged by Ohno as per request from both sides. Sho wanted shellfish, and his date wanted a good view for them to enjoy along with the food. That was apparently not enough, and Jun bites back the apology that threatens to spill out from his mouth.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Ohno says instead, because it’s his to say. Sho is his client, not Jun’s.  
  
“It’s really not your fault,” Sho replies. He sighs. “He kind of moved too fast, I guess. I got uncomfortable, because I wanted to take it slow. And when I said that…” He exhales. “He didn’t take it very well. Said I was wasting his time.”  
  
Jun quells the anger that bubbles inside him. When Ohno showed him the profile of Sho’s date, he seemed like a perfect match. Jun never considered that Sho’s pacing would be the issue, but he feels he should have at least anticipated it. Sho’s still adjusting, and it seems not everyone wants to wait for him as he does that.  
  
That’s highly unfair, Jun thinks.  
  
Sho’s laugh startles him. “I guess I’m moving too slow, huh? Maybe that’s why it’s not working. Maybe I shouldn’t have been away from Japan for too long.” He turns to Ohno and bows his head a little. “I’m sorry for being such a difficult client.”  
  
Ohno shakes his head fiercely. “This isn’t on you, Sho-kun. It’s on me. I have to work harder, to find someone who’s willing to adjust to you as you adjust on your own.”  
  
It’s rare that Ohno speaks in such a determined voice, and Jun swells with pride at the sound of it. A date going bad is sometimes enough to shatter someone’s self-esteem. Ohno has zero intentions of letting that happen to Sho, and Jun shares Ohno’s sentiment.  
  
“That is,” Ohno says carefully, “if you still want me to.”  
  
Jun exchanges a look with Ohno in the mirror, only for him to turn away without saying a word. If Sho doesn’t want their services anymore, they can’t fault him for it. So far, they’ve given him nothing but one failure after another. Sho may be Ohno’s client, but I Seek is about Jun and Ohno and how they try to make it work for people to the best of their ability. If Sho decides he’s had enough, they can’t stop him.  
  
“We have an upcoming gala night two weeks from now,” Jun says, piercing the silence. “It’s a singles meetup, open only to our clients. If you want, we can sign you up.”  
  
Jun doesn’t want to see the last of Sho being lonely and alone in a Tokyo he doesn’t recognize. It’s too far from the Sho who smiles a lot and laughs at every dumb joke there is. Jun may not have seen him for more than a decade, but he wants Sho to walk away from I Seek happier.  
  
It takes a while for Sho to respond. “I’ll think about it. But...if I agree, I think it’ll be the last time.” Sho turns to Ohno and inclines his head in what seems to be an apology. “Thank you for going this far, Satoshi-kun, Matsujun. I’m sorry that tonight didn’t live up to your expectations.”  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Jun snaps before he can help it. “Don’t apologize when we’re the ones who paired you up with someone incompatible despite what the database told us. You’re allowed to blame us, to file a complaint regarding our methods and services. You’re a client, Sho-kun. Don’t think that something’s wrong with you just because tonight went awful. It could be our service, your date, the timing—but not you. Don’t ever think that.”  
  
Jun hates it when his clients give in to negative thoughts. He can’t blame them, but he hates watching how it slowly eats them. He can’t let it happen to someone he knows and even considers as a friend.  
  
Sho’s quiet chuckle surprises him and Ohno. “Never thought I’d be lectured by Matsujun someday.”  
  
“If he didn’t do that, I would have,” Ohno says. “I’m with him on this, Sho-kun. We’ll work harder, but we won’t force you. If you need a break, don’t hesitate to tell me.”  
  
“I think what I need right now is a cheeseburger,” Sho says with a tiny laugh.  
  
Jun’s already turning the signal light on and changing lanes. “I know a good fast food joint.”  
  
Sho looks surprised. “I never imagined someone who calls fast food ‘unhealthy junk’ would eat it from time to time.”  
  
Jun laughs, amused that Sho remembers what he said in passing back when they ate sushi. He gestures towards Ohno in the mirror. “That person beside you is a bad influence.”  
  
“Matsujun has to live a little,” Ohno claims with a shrug. “He drinks this horrible spinach milkshake every morning, and I once mistook it for a dark avocado shake and thought I was going to die of food poisoning when I drank it.”  
  
Jun rolls his eyes just as Sho’s laugh rings inside the car. Jun doesn’t bother to refute Ohno; if Ohno’s exaggerated stories can make Sho less upset, then he doesn’t mind being the focus of Ohno’s wild tales.  
  
“Don’t believe every word he says,” Jun warns just in case. “My spinach shake is not so bad.”  
  
Ohno fake-gags, sending Sho to another laughing fit. “Just wait till you taste it, Sho-kun. It’s so horrible; you’d wonder if he has taste buds and if they’re working properly.”  
  
“Stop lying,” Jun grumbles, and he and Ohno continue to tease each other back and forth, Sho laughing all the while.  
  
\--  
  
During the weekend that followed, Ohno somehow managed to convince Sho during their fishing trip (a weekly happening now) to give the singles’ night a shot. It’s his one last shot with I Seek, and if it leads to nothing, he’s walking away.  
  
Jun can accept that, and he adds Sho to the roster of people attending. It’s an event that’s not confined to people of a specific dating preference, but they kept the event dates separate for their straight clients in order to not cause confusion. The one Sho’s attending is for those under the same preferences as he is, and Jun hopes he can find someone before the night ends.  
  
That evening arrives and Jun is dressed in one of his best suits, a three-piece that Ohno picked out for him because it apparently accentuates his shoulders. Ohno is dressed in a similar attire, a gray suit that makes him look so handsome that Jun can’t resist giving his ass a playful tap.  
  
“You look really good,” Ohno says, fixing his tie for him. “Better than last week’s singles’ night.”  
  
Jun smiles at the praise, straightening out the collar of Ohno’s suit jacket before tilting his head towards the function hall’s doors. “Let’s go.”  
  
Ohno agrees with a nod, leading the way since he technically spearheads this event. He’s no inspirational speaker once he steps under the spotlight to get everybody’s attention, but he’s friends with most of the clients present so the room is filled with laughs as he stumbles over a couple of words.  
  
Jun’s gaze sweeps across the room and he finds Sho, standing beside a post and looking very much like a businessman.  
  
Jun clicks his tongue before making his way to where Sho is. He gets the man’s attention by tapping on his shoulder, something that makes Sho jump a bit before offering Jun a small smile.  
  
Jun is eyeing Sho’s slicked back hair with an eyebrow raised. “You’re not here for a meeting or an interview, are you?”  
  
Sho blinks. “What?”  
  
Jun sighs and doesn’t hold back. He reaches out, doesn’t miss the way Sho freezes as he cards his fingers in Sho’s locks to mess up Sho’s hair a little. “You’re here to find someone, to talk to people. You’re not having a business meeting with a high profile boss from a sister company or a trading partner.”  
  
Some of Sho’s hair falls over his eyes, and Jun smiles at the relaxed, attractive look he now has. “Keep your hair like that,” he advises, hearing Ohno wrap up his introduction. “You look less formal now.”  
  
“This seems to be a formal event,” Sho counters, waving his hand to gesture to their surroundings.  
  
“This is a semi-formal event,” Jun corrects. The music starts, and everyone around them cheers, so Jun has to raise his voice a little when he speaks again. “The attire is to just make things easier for people who don’t know how to dress themselves.”  
  
Sho flushes at that, and Jun grins. He reaches out to give Sho’s arm a squeeze, and he definitely likes the feeling of firm muscles under his grip. Ohno once told him that whenever he and Sho go out fishing, Ohno would get treated to a good view of Sho’s arm muscles at work. “Enjoy yourself, Sho-kun. If you need me or Satoshi, we’ll be around.”  
  
Jun’s job tonight is to go around and keep the drinks and the food coming, while Ohno mingles with familiar faces and handles some introductions to get the ball rolling for some people. Jun heads to the bar and rechecks the stock and the bartender’s availability, and when he’s done, he passes by the buffet table and converses with a few waiters to double-check the rotations.  
  
Ohno has left all of the technical stuff to him, and by the time he’s done with his first sweep of the entire ambience, an hour and a half has already passed. A quick glance around the hall gives him the impression that the event is going smoothly. Some people are already huddled together, sharing drinks and laughs and stories. Others are even dancing, and when Jun searches for Sho, he finds Sho talking to someone who looks close to his age.  
  
Ohno appears on his side and bumps his shoulder. “I’ve been watching Sho-kun for a while.”  
  
“Creepy,” Jun comments with a smile.  
  
Ohno ignores his teasing jab. “He’s talked to a few people, and it’s not as awkward as I thought it’d be.”  
  
Sho suddenly shares a laugh with the guy he’s talking to, and Ohno gives Jun a smug smile.  
  
“I hope it goes well for the rest of the night,” Jun says sincerely. He checks his watch, and sees that there are more than three hours left. If Sho comes home tonight with someone, Jun thinks it’ll do Sho and _him_ good. Sho, because it’ll perhaps take his mind off things and stop overthinking this whole dating business, and him because if Sho finds someone, then he already has the excuse to stifle his growing attraction to the man.  
  
Jun’s wishes for Sho to be happy remains unchanging despite his awakening attraction. He doesn’t know when it exactly began, but Ohno’s undeniable crush on their client has the effect of him noticing Sho more often than he should. His smile, his built, his accommodating attitude. How he’s different from the Sho who tutored him but still the same in some ways.  
  
Ohno gives his shoulder a squeeze before he gets back to work, joining a table and handling some introductions himself. The sight of Ohno working hard and enjoying himself brings a smile to Jun’s face, and he heads off to busy himself with clarifying a few things with the head waiter.  
  
After rechecking that things are still in order, Jun converses with some of their clients, familiar faces. That eats up an additional thirty minutes, and by the time he’s able to extract himself away from a group of friends who seemed keen to invite him to Roppongi, he searches for Ohno—  
  
—only to find him introducing two people to each other, and Jun doesn’t want to disturb Ohno in his element (Ohno’s definitely had a few drinks since he’s able to do his job so smoothly now). Jun looks around once more and finds Sho, nursing a glass of beer, standing next to a post.  
  
Jun makes his way there and manages to swipe a drink from a passing waiter before he stands beside Sho. Sho inclines his head in greeting, and Jun allows the silence to stretch for a few moments before he asks.  
  
“How’s tonight so far?”  
  
Sho shrugs his shoulders. “Exchanged numbers with some.”  
  
There’s something in his tone that Jun doesn’t miss. “Anyone you’d be calling after tonight?”  
  
Sho smiles, and proceeds to take another sip of his beer without uttering a word.  
  
Jun exhales, takes a few sips of his own drink. “Sho-kun, you don’t have to force yourself.”  
  
Sho blinks, and turns to him with a frown. “I’m not forcing myself to be here.”  
  
“No, you’re not. But you also look like someone who’s not having that much of a great time.” Jun can see it on his face—the exhaustion, the dashes of loneliness he probably tries so hard to hide. Sho may have smiled in front of a lot of people tonight, but how many of those were ones he did because something truly amused him or made him happy? “You’re not really mingling, you see.”  
  
Sho keeps his eyes on the crowd. “Majority of the people here are in their twenties. I’m a little too old for this crowd, but not that old that I was unable to find people to talk to.” Sho exchanges a nod with someone, and when Jun looks over, he finds two men with their arms around each other's shoulders. “Unfortunately for me, I’m not the most interesting person for them.”  
  
Sho allows himself a sad smile. “I can’t hold anybody’s interest for long, it seems. Maybe that’s why none of Satoshi-kun’s attempts worked out. You might be right that it’s not me, but in the end, maybe I’m just not as interesting as my online profile made me out to be.”  
  
Jun reaches out to take Sho’s drink, handing it to a waiter who happens to pass by. “I think you’ve had enough.”  
  
“What?” Sho laughs. “No way, Matsujun. Don’t take my beer away. It’s all I have.” He takes another glass from another waiter and raises it in a toast.  
  
It’s meant as a joke, but to Jun, it seems so close to the truth. He wraps his hand around Sho’s bicep and drags him behind the post, where they’re hidden by the shadows. Sho’s shocked and tense, one hand tightly gripping his glass of beer. Maybe it’s the sad, almost resigned smile on Sho’s face that makes Jun do it. Maybe it’s his nineteen-year old self and the feelings he never got to admit that gives him the push. To Jun, the reason doesn’t matter in the end.  
  
Sho tastes like malt when Jun kisses him, unable to deny himself anymore. There’s a brief moment of Sho stilling, but his hand finds its way on top of Jun’s vest, fabric bunching in his fingers. Sho kisses back, a soft press of his lips that turns more heated, more desperate. He’s so lonely and needy, his quiet moans making Jun heady in a way that’s not caused by the very little alcohol he consumed.  
  
They only part when Jun’s lungs are almost burning, and Jun doesn’t back away, keeps Sho trapped between him and post that’s hiding them from prying eyes. Jun skims his fingers over Sho’s now swollen lips, liking how warm they are to the touch.  
  
“Is this—?” Sho tries, and he has to clear his throat to get some words out, “Is this okay?”  
  
Jun thinks of Ohno and the talk they had months ago, the understanding between them. Sho isn’t just a client. He’s Ohno’s friend and Jun’s friend, and Jun is sure that he and Ohno are more than welcome for him to become something more.  
  
“Is it okay with you?” Jun asks back, knuckles brushing against Sho’s jawline.  
  
Sho looks down. He licks his lips nervously, and Jun waits. “I don’t think Satoshi-kun told you.”  
  
The mention of Ohno makes Jun frown, but Sho continues, “It must have slipped his mind, but...last week, on the boat…”  
  
“While you were fishing?” Jun clarifies.  
  
“Yes. We...uh.”  
  
Jun’s eyes widen fractionally. “Kissed?” He’s going for the mildest possibility he can think of; there’s no way Ohno went further than that.  
  
“Or more like, I kissed him.” Sho looks up, finds his eyes.  
  
Jun draws back, shaking his head. He can’t believe Ohno didn’t tell him. But that explains how Ohno managed to get Sho to agree to give this night a shot. “Did you ask him to keep it a secret?”  
  
“I didn’t know how you’d react,” Sho explains. “He...you’ve been together for a long time, and I didn’t want to seem like—”  
  
“I was going to confess to you, you know. Before you went to Keio,” Jun says, cutting Sho off. He doesn’t want to hear any of Sho’s fumbling and hesitations. “But then we stopped hanging out so I never got to tell you.”  
  
Sho looks surprised at his admission. Jun can see him swallowing a lump in his throat before he speaks. “Then...is this...what we just did—”  
  
Jun quirks an eyebrow. He doesn’t want to hear Sho second-guessing himself. “I didn’t kiss you because I wanted to satisfy some fourteen-year-old curiosity. I kissed you because I wanted to. And I can’t believe Satoshi got to kiss you first.” He’s a little pissed at the revelation and feeling mostly competitive, and he’s really not looking forward to Ohno’s smug smile once he confronts him later. “He’ll gloat. He’ll definitely gloat and rub it in my face.”  
  
“Were you guys...competing? Because technically, I kissed him first,” Sho rectifies, pursing his lips.  
  
Jun traces Sho’s plump bottom lip with his thumb and imagines tugging on it a little using his teeth. “Maybe, maybe not. But I have a question,” he says, pulling back a little to take Sho’s drink. He puts both of their beer glasses on the floor next to their feet, and he leans in Sho’s space once more. “Is this okay with you? Me and Satoshi?”  
  
Sho tugs him closer using his tie. Jun’s belated confession from earlier seemed to have made him bolder, and Jun likes it more than the nervous, awkward atmosphere between them. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since you stepped in for my interview. And frankly, I’ve been wanting to kiss Satoshi-kun since he went behind me to guide my hands on how to hold a fishing rod.” Sho tilts his head, mouth hovering close to Jun’s. “But it’s been a while for me, Matsujun, so I might be a little slow.”  
  
“You can take your time,” Jun assures him, his hands finding their place on Sho’s hips. “We’ll take it slow just for you.”  
  
“I’m no longer a client, then?” Sho asks, nose scrunching a bit. “Doesn’t that cross some boundaries between dating agent and a client?”  
  
“Which is why I asked if it’s okay with you,” Jun says. “Is it really?”  
  
“Take down my dating profile,” Sho whispers, pulling him closer. “We don’t need it anymore.”  
  
When Jun leans in once more, he can feel Sho’s smile against his mouth. He files it as one of Sho’s happy ones, not done out of politeness but out of desire.  
  
\--  
  
Ohno’s the more patient one of the two of them, but they’re barely back inside the apartment when Jun makes the reveal that he was able to kiss Sho tonight.  
  
That earns him one of Ohno’s giddy smiles. Ohno’s drunk, so he’s a little handsy as he pins Jun against the door they recently just went through. They’re not even out of their shoes, but Ohno’s already giggling against his mouth.  
  
“He kissed me on the boat a week ago,” Ohno admits, teeth nipping across his jaw.  
  
“I know.” Jun leans back against the door and lets Ohno drunkenly fumble with his belt. It takes him a couple of tries, but soon he’s able to pull Jun’s belt out of the loops. “He told me. He also sort of confirmed he asked you to keep it a secret.”  
  
“I told him you’d be fine with it,” Ohno says before dropping to his knees. He may be a little intoxicated, but his fingers don’t miss when they pop open the button of Jun’s slacks. “I told him you liked him when you were young, and that you probably do again now.”  
  
“Blabbermouth,” Jun says, but it lacks venom since Ohno’s already enthusiastically bobbing his head between his legs. He’s still in his suit, and he moves to shrug the coat off his shoulders. It’s too hot. And whatever Ohno’s tongue is doing to him is bound to make him sweat if he doesn’t try to strip himself.  
  
When Jun’s vest joins his suit jacket on the floor, Ohno breaks off with a tiny pop, and when Jun looks down, he finds Ohno pressing his cheek against the head of his cock, leaving a wet, glistening smear on tanned skin. Something tells Jun this is going to be a sloppy blowjob from Ohno, but he really doesn’t care.  
  
“He’s okay with it, then?” Ohno asks.  
  
Jun summons every bit of control he has so he won’t thrust forward. “He told me he wanted to kiss us for a long time.”  
  
Ohno laughs quietly, but the cool air touches Jun’s heated flesh and his cock twitches in response. Ohno licks his lips and doesn’t break eye contact with him when he says, “Then pretend Sho-kun’s here right now, watching me do this to you.”  
  
Jun draws in a breath at the suggestion, just as Ohno lets his cock slip inside his mouth once more. Ohno’s moving faster now, as if performing for an audience, and Jun’s mind supplies the necessary images: Sho pulling up one of the kitchen stools to get a better view, licking his full lips every now and then.  
  
Each obscene sound Ohno makes between Jun’s thighs would make Sho want to touch himself, but Jun wouldn’t let him. He’d only watch as Jun tries not to fuck Ohno’s mouth and hold out.  
  
Ohno pulls off with a wet pop, pumping him quickly. “Pretend he’s going to watch you fuck my mouth.”  
  
Jun does, and it’s what makes him grab a handful of Ohno’s hair, pulling his head back. “You like it when someone watches, Satoshi?” he asks, taking his cock in his other hand and guides the tip of it across Ohno’s cheekbone, leaving the skin wet with precome and spit. “Like it when Sho-kun can see you on your knees?”  
  
Ohno moans, eyes glassy, and Jun pries his mouth open by gripping his chin tight. He shoves his cock inside Ohno’s mouth, goes as far as he can and doesn’t let up when Ohno chokes around him. “Let him see you gag on it and work harder.” He spreads his legs wider to give himself more leverage as he prepares to use Ohno’s mouth thoroughly. “Keep your hands behind you.”  
  
Ohno does, and even without Jun asking, he’s already straightening his shoulders, as if projecting the vulnerability of his position. Jun’s cock makes another excited twitch, and he feels Ohno smile around his cock.  
  
Jun cards both hands in Ohno’s hair and clutches, then he pulls out and begins fucking Ohno’s mouth. Leisurely at first, but Ohno’s suggestions are getting through him and his mind is filling in the details: Sho watching, transfixed as the sight of Ohno willing to be used like this. Would it turn Sho on, with Jun being so controlling and demanding, not minding if Ohno’s choking once in a while, knowing Ohno can take it?  
  
Would Sho ask for permission to touch himself as he watches this, Jun still in his dress shirt and tie half-loosened, cursing under his breath as Ohno manages to hollow his cheeks with every thrust? Maybe Sho wouldn’t even ask, just sit there patiently despite being painfully hard. If he’s good, maybe Jun could reward him later with his mouth, could crawl between his spread legs and suck him off just as Ohno is doing to him now.  
  
That thought makes Jun moan, and he’s so close. Ohno pulls off, his chin a glistening mess and a thread of saliva still clinging from Jun’s cock to the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Jun,” Ohno says breathlessly, and it makes Jun look down, “he’d want to see you come.”  
  
Jun keeps his fierce grip on Ohno’s hair and pulls, delighting in the tiny moan of pain Ohno makes. When he checks though, Ohno is smiling, lustful and happy, and Jun begins stroking himself, Ohno’s face right in front of his cock.  
  
“Think of what he’d say if he could see this,” Ohno muses, and Jun lets out a groan, his toes already curling. “Maybe he’d be kneeling beside me, Matsujun, waiting for you to come, for you to do it all over our faces. Maybe he’d open his mouth and try to catch whatever you’re going to give us.”  
  
Jun shuts his eyes and he can imagine it: Sho and Ohno kneeling as he jerks himself off, the both of them licking their lips and opening their mouths in anticipation. Jun comes and doesn’t stop stroking until he’s let it all out, and when he opens his eyes, he finds steaks of his come on Ohno’s cheek, forehead, a drop clinging to his chin.  
  
Jun runs his thumbs all over the mess he made, smearing them before pressing his digits to Ohno’s mouth. Ohno sucks them eagerly, eyes half-lidded. When Jun finally slides to the floor, he replaces his thumbs with his mouth, kissing Ohno quiet while his fingers slip inside Ohno’s slacks.  
  
He strokes Ohno quickly, lips finding his ear. “Imagine Sho-kun watching us,” he says, and he hears Ohno gasp. “Sitting over there in the kitchen stool, watching you fuck my hand. He’d wait for us to be done and when we are, we’d take care of him next.”  
  
Ohno’s panting against his neck, hips surging to meet Jun’s fist. Jun sucks on Ohno’s earlobe before he continues, “We’d take turns sucking him off. He’d probably like that. Or you can show him how good you are, do what you did to me with him, and I’d be watching. I’d tell him what to do and he’d follow what I’d say, and you’d be kneeling between his legs and hungry for it, as hungry as you are now.”  
  
The cock in Jun’s hand twitches, and Jun feels warmth coating his palm as Ohno climaxes, groaning his pleasure right against Jun’s mouth. Jun reaches up to stroke Ohno’s back and shoulders, helping him come back down.  
  
When Ohno lifts his head from the crook of Jun’s neck, he blinks blearily. “I want to watch you both, though.”  
  
Jun leans back, head resting against the door. He thumbs at a spot in Ohno’s cheek, wipes off the stray drop of come he left there.  
  
In time, Jun believes he and Ohno can act on their fantasies.  
  
“We can arrange that,” he promises, meeting Ohno’s contented smile with one of his own.  
  
\--  
  
Because Jun promised that they’d let Sho take his time, despite the filthy fantasies he and Ohno indulged in as of late, they stick to their word. Whenever Sho shows up in I Seek’s office, the three of them content themselves with shared meals in the backroom.  
  
When there’s a client, Jun and Ohno take turns in accommodating them. They still do their jobs, but with the both of them going out with Sho now, they take turns in spending time with Sho when Sho’s in the office, Sho bringing them takeout and other treats he wants them to try.  
  
On Saturdays, Sho and Ohno still head out in search for fish, and on Sundays, Ohno filets whatever they caught the day before and they eat it in Jun and Ohno’s apartment. Sho received a copy of their house keys after two months of going out with them, something he takes with a noticeable blush on his cheeks.  
  
Jun watches how Ohno kisses each of Sho’s flushed cheeks, laughing along with Ohno when Sho reddens deeper as a reaction.  
  
“You’re so cute, Sho-kun,” Ohno says, eyes turned to slits.  
  
“You made him shy, Satoshi,” Jun admonishes, enjoying how Sho refuses to look at them. Jun gestures at the key in Sho’s hands. “You can use it anytime. No need to give us a call.”  
  
Sho nods, and in his nervousness, when he’s about to pocket the key, he almost drops it. Jun laughs again, handing over the tupperware of pesto that they had for dinner.  
  
“Reheat for three to five minutes,” he says, smiling at Sho’s tiny murmur of thanks.  
  
After months of being with them, such things still make Sho embarrassed. Maybe he’s still unaccustomed to someone looking out for him.  
  
Realizing it doesn’t matter, Jun presses a kiss to the corner of Sho’s mouth after Sho’s done putting his shoes on. “We’ll see you for lunch tomorrow.”  
  
“I’m making your favorite, Sho-kun,” Ohno brags, standing beside Jun. “Omurice.”  
  
“You know,” Sho says, one hand gripping the doorknob, “you two are going to make me fat.”  
  
Jun gives Sho a once over, and a quick glance to his periphery tells him Ohno just did the same.  
  
“We’ll make up for the weight gain some other time,” Ohno says suggestively.  
  
Sho reddens, and Jun and Ohno share a laugh.  
  
“I’ll hold you both to that,” Sho says, and he flutters his fingers in farewell before the door shuts behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

“We need to talk,” Sho says one night, after an animated movie that made Jun tear up and Ohno laugh at him. “About the three of us, I mean.”  
  
Jun only spares Sho a glance while Ohno faces Sho. Sho’s curled on the couch, feet tucked under a cushion while Ohno occupies more than half of the same couch. Jun’s sitting on the living room rug with his back against the couch, Ohno’s fingers idly playing with his hair.  
  
“Are you having second thoughts?” Ohno asks. He’s getting straight to the point, and Jun appreciates that.  
  
“No.” Sho’s answer is immediate. “I just...well, you two know I’ve never done this before.”  
  
“Dating?” Jun asks just to tease, and he laughs when Sho snorts.  
  
“Two people at the same time, I mean.”  
  
Jun senses movement, and he turns to see Ohno now sitting with his legs crossed. “You’re saying this after three months?” Ohno asks.  
  
“I didn’t know how to say it,” Sho explains.  
  
“Well, what are you going to say?” Jun asks, already growing impatient. While Sho’s hesitation is something he often finds cute, he doesn’t like not knowing what Sho thinks. Of him, of him and Ohno, of what Sho has with them.  
  
Sho’s worrying his bottom lip, and once he stops doing that, Jun’s certain he’ll leave the skin swollen and hard to resist. “We’ve been going out for a while.”  
  
Jun gives an acknowledging hum, just as Ohno blinks, waiting patiently.  
  
“And...well. We’ve never done anything besides hang out.”  
  
It’s Ohno’s quiet chuckles that fill the room first. Jun has his tongue against his cheek, unable to hide his smile at the sight of Sho squirming in his seat, cheeks reddening.  
  
“We kiss though,” Ohno points out.  
  
Sho nods at that, pointedly not looking at them anymore. “But just that.”  
  
Jun laughs, and Sho flings a cushion in his direction. “This is really embarrassing. I shouldn’t have said anything. Forget it.”  
  
“You’re the one who wanted to take it slow,” Jun reminds him, placing the cushion over his lap. “We’re giving you all the time to adjust since you’re not used to us. If you wanted to speed things up, you should’ve said so sooner.”  
  
Sho glares at him. “It’s really embarrassing to talk about.”  
  
“About what?” Ohno asks, and Jun rolls his eyes at the sight of him crawling closer to where Sho is. Ohno only stops when he’s close enough to whisper on Sho’s ear, but his next words are loud enough for Jun to hear. “When you’re not around, we imagine it, you know.”  
  
Sho has to swallow before he can ask, “Imagine what?”  
  
Ohno’s already pressing kisses to the side of Sho’s face, and Jun tilts his head as he observes. “You. Watching or participating—it doesn’t matter. We think about it a lot.”  
  
Sho’s baring his neck to Ohno, but he manages to maintain eye contact with Jun. Jun smiles. If Sho has gone impatient with how slow things were proceeding, Jun and Ohno had it worse. Ohno would spew out filthy fantasies whenever he and Jun have sex, and it only made them want to ramp things up a little with Sho despite their promise.  
  
But with Sho indirectly asking for it, Jun’s beginning to anticipate that tonight might lead to good things.  
  
Sho moans quietly when Ohno darts his tongue out to lick at his earlobe, and Jun faces them properly to get a good look.  
  
“I want to watch you, Sho-kun,” Ohno admits, voice low. “I want to watch you and Matsujun.”  
  
Jun locks eyes with Sho, and he sees Sho drawing in a sharp breath. “I—what?”  
  
Ohno chuckles, dropping a soft kiss to Sho’s cheek. “Will you let me? I’ve always wanted to watch you both.”  
  
Sho shivers, but he gives Jun a determined stare. “Yes.”  
  
As soon as the word left Sho’s mouth, Ohno moves off the couch and offers his hand to help Jun up. Jun accepts, and he exchanges a quick kiss with Ohno as he tilts his chin at Sho.  
  
“On the middle of the couch,” Jun orders, pleasure running down his spine at the sight of Sho obeying. “Spread your legs.”  
  
Sho does, and Jun doesn’t hesitate. He climbs on to the couch, legs on Sho’s either side, lowering himself so he can straddle him. He leans into Sho’s space, licking his lips at the feel of Sho’s heavy breaths.  
  
“Satoshi’s watching,” Jun says, and he sees Sho’s Adam’s apple bob. “Do you like that he’s watching? Watching us? Watching what we’ll do?”  
  
“Yes,” Sho answers, and it comes out high pitched and strained.  
  
They both hear Ohno’s laugh at Sho’s nervousness, but Jun cups Sho’s chin so he doesn’t turn his head to where Ohno is.  
  
Sho moistens his lips, and Jun leans down to kiss him. Sho responds eagerly, lips parting when Jun tongues at the crevice, and he moans when Jun sweeps in, curling his tongue greedily in Sho’s mouth. Sho’s hands clutch at his hips, and Jun rolls them, feeling Sho’s erection rub against his thigh.  
  
It must have been too long for Sho, and Jun’s suddenly determined to make this good for him.  
  
His hand travels, finding the hem of Sho’s shirt and slipping inside, finding a nipple and running his fingers over it. Sho makes a quiet moan, muffled by Jun’s mouth on him.  
  
“Take off his shirt,” Ohno’s voice cuts through, and Jun smiles against Sho’s lips as he obeys.  
  
Sho lifts his arms in agreement, and Jun breaks off the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. Jun tosses the garment in Ohno’s direction, who catches it and drapes it over the arm of the couch he’s sitting on.  
  
Jun runs his hands over Sho’s chest, pressing against firm muscles a little. He ducks down to lick a path from Sho’s jaw down to his collarbone, Sho giving him more access by tilting his head back. Sho’s hands on his hips move back to cup his ass, and Jun feels him give a firm squeeze.  
  
“You like that, Sho-kun?” Ohno asks, and the sound of his voice makes Jun lick a damp path on Sho’s rushed pulse.  
  
Sho nods, eyes snapped shut, teeth catching on his bottom lip. Jun can feel him painfully hard in his sweats, poking him each time he writhes on top of Sho.  
  
Jun slips his fingers past the waistband, and once he finds Sho, Sho arches to meet him eagerly. Jun tilts his face so he has Sho’s ear right next to his mouth.  
  
“Do you touch yourself like this while thinking of us?” he asks, and he feels Sho’s cock twitch in his palm. “Of course you do. We think about you a lot, Sho-kun. And while Satoshi is the first one who kissed you, I’m glad I went ahead of him in doing this to you.”  
  
“So competitive,” Ohno calls out from their side, but Jun ignores him.  
  
He keeps his strokes evenly paced, delighting in the tiny sounds Sho makes. Sho’s trying to meet his fist, but his sweats are on the way, and Jun likes the small growl of frustration Sho makes each time he realizes that the friction isn’t enough.  
  
Without another word, Jun gets off the couch and tugs his pajamas down, leaving his top on. He throws Ohno a look, smiles at the way Ohno’s eyes take in his half-naked form.  
  
Jun reaches out to do the same for Sho, who cooperates by lifting his hips. His sweats pool around his ankles, but Jun doesn’t wait for him to get his feet off them. He climbs back on the couch and straddles Sho again.  
  
He offers his palm to Sho, smiling as he says, “Lick, and let Satoshi see you do it.”  
  
Sho darts out his tongue to do so, and his eyes are fixed on Ohno sitting at their side. When Jun’s hand is sufficiently wet, Jun reaches down to take his cock and Sho’s, his hand not big enough to hold both but enough to press their erections together.  
  
Jun moves. He rolls his hips as he strokes Sho, who supports him by holding on to the small of his back. The feeling of them sliding against each other makes Jun moan, and he muffles it by kissing Sho’s reddened mouth. Soon he feels Sho’s hands cupping his ass, guiding him, and he nips on Sho’s jaw as his movements turn erratic.  
  
“Don’t hold back,” Ohno says, barely perceptible since Jun’s getting close.  
  
Jun has no plans to, and when Sho begins lifting his hips to meet him halfway, he presses his forehead against Sho’s.  
  
“Next time,” Jun husks, feeling Sho’s cock twitch against his own, their precome making it more easier to move, “you can be the one watching.”  
  
Sho groans, and he’s so close, head already thrown back, but Jun’s not done.  
  
He grabs a handful of Sho’s hair, pulling just enough to make Sho look at him. Sho does, mouth already parted in pleasure, and Jun doesn’t stop, hips snapping as the insides of his thighs tingle.  
  
“Next time, you can watch Satoshi fuck me.”  
  
Sho cries out, and Jun feels him come, dirtying his chest and Jun’s pajama top. Jun surges forward to cover Sho’s mouth with his own when he climaxes, swallowing the rest of Sho’s satisfied moans. He pulls away to catch his breath, panting contentedly against Sho’s neck.  
  
One glance at Ohno’s side and an idea sparks in Jun’s mind. Ohno has to be painfully hard at watching all of that, and Jun doesn’t want to leave him unsatisfied. It’s thanks to Ohno that this happened, and Jun feels he needs to be rewarded for that cleverness.  
  
“I want to watch you,” Jun says, thumbs stroking at Sho’s flushed cheeks. “You and Satoshi.”  
  
Sho’s still breathing heavily, and it takes a few moments for Jun’s words to sink in. “What do you want me to do? What do you want to see?”  
  
“Everything,” Jun says, moving off Sho, taking the space next to him. He must look hilarious, clad only in a pajama top that has remains of his and Sho’s release staining it. “Whatever you want to do.”  
  
Ohno’s already approaching them, and Jun smiles when he sees that Ohno already ditched his shorts and is stroking his cock. “That was really hot,” Ohno comments. “And I like your finale, Matsujun.”  
  
Jun laughs, just as Sho tugs Ohno on the couch. Ohno falls on Sho’s lap, straddling him, and Jun only has to turn his head to see everything.  
  
“Sho-kun,” Ohno says, so needy and asking for it. “Sho-kun, touch me.”  
  
Sho’s fingers wrap around Ohno’s cock, and he strokes fast, obscene sounds filling the room. Jun watches as Ohno moves his hips to meet Sho halfway, head thrown back as he chases after his own pleasure. Ohno’s bracing himself on Sho’s shoulders, and when he opens his eyes, Jun knows he’s about to come.  
  
He just needs a little push, something like—  
  
“Or next time,” Jun says, and he sees Sho and Ohno turning to look at him, their eyes so dark, cheeks flushed and breath hitching together, “you two can take turns in fucking me.”  
  
“Fuck,” Ohno curses, body shuddering as his release joins Sho’s on Sho’s stomach. Sho milks him through it, until Ohno can do nothing but slump forward and pant against Sho’s clavicle.  
  
Jun looks at them with a satisfied smile, and he snorts in laughter when one of Ohno’s legs shoot out to kick his thigh lightly.  
  
“I’m never getting that out of my head,” Ohno says, breath still coming in gasps.  
  
“I’m holding you both to that,” Sho tells them. “That...that really has to happen some other time.”  
  
Jun quirks an eyebrow, wondering which one of them will move first. Sho and Ohno look contented with being curled against each other, despite the sticky feeling they’re bound to experience. “Which one? You watching me get fucked or waiting for your turn?”  
  
“Both of them,” Sho replies, and that earns him a kiss to the chin from Ohno. “I’m looking forward to it.”  
  
“Greedy,” Jun comments, but he’s grinning as he says it.  
  
He’s looking forward to that happening too.  
  
\--  
  
Ohno’s working late one time, handling two meetups in one night and Jun’s left all alone in their apartment waiting for Ohno’s text. He’s idly watching a comedians’ grand prix on TV, snorting every now and then at any gag that piques his attention.  
  
He checks the time and sees that it’s nearly ten in the evening, and he shoots Ohno a text, asking how were things going. He drafts a succeeding text to Sho, asking if he’s working late too.  
  
Ohno’s reply comes fifteen minutes later: _I think one is getting a follow-up. The other, not sure._ There’s a bunch of question mark emojis following that, and Jun tells him to do his best, which earns him a flexing arm emoji from Ohno.  
  
Sho’s reply arrives a few minutes later than Ohno’s emoji, a simple _I’m actually on my way to get a taxi. Unless you’re picking me up?_  
  
Jun rolls his eyes despite not anyone seeing it and checks the time again. Ohno should be more or less done in an hour or two, but if Jun goes to pick Sho up now, he’s certain he’ll still make it on time should Ohno shoot him a text during his estimated time.  
  
 _I’m not your chauffeur,_ Jun types, but he’s smiling as he keys it in. _Satoshi should be done in an hour or two though._ He sends it, and he only has to wait for a minute before his phone vibrates with another message.  
  
 _Just come here,_ Sho’s rather bossy message says, and Jun grabs his coat and keys.  
  
The drive to Sho’s workplace isn’t very long, and by the time he makes it there, Sho’s already waiting at the lobby, ready to climb in as soon as Jun opens the door of the passenger’s side.  
  
“Not my chauffeur, I know,” Sho says as soon as he has his seatbelt fastened. “You’re here anyway.”  
  
“I didn’t make dinner, that’s why,” Jun clarifies, already driving off to the restaurant where Ohno is. “I figured the three of us could catch a late meal someplace else after we pick up Satoshi.”  
  
“Sounds like you thought this through,” Sho tells him, a tiny smile on his lips as he begins to loosen his tie. He lets out a sigh, reclining his seat a little.  
  
“Long day?”  
  
Sho shrugs. “Just some funds we couldn’t reconcile. Had to dig through a bunch of accounts.”  
  
Sho is a fund manager, and his dedication to his job is one of the things Jun likes about him. His current project, as he revealed to Jun and Ohno some weeks ago, is handling all accounts of a manufacturing company. Sho takes care not to show much of his stress to either Jun or Ohno, but sometimes, when he’s just truly exhausted, he forgets to put up a front.  
  
“You can take a nap,” Jun says, meaning it. “I don’t mind.”  
  
Sho laughs. “Thanks, but doing so will make you a chauffeur. Although, I don’t think there are chauffeurs who look like you.”  
  
Jun frowns. “Are you going to subject my eyebrows to another round of merciless teasing?” He’s exaggerating, but it just makes Sho laugh more.  
  
“You’re cute when you’re teased,” Sho says.  
  
Jun can feel his cheeks heating up bit; Ohno said the same thing about him. “You once said I looked like an insect. Insects aren’t cute.”  
  
Sho suddenly hides his face in his hands. “I can’t believe you remember that.” He drags his hands down his face, lips now pursed. “I was really mean to you, wasn’t I?”  
  
“You’re still mean to me,” Jun retorts, reigning in his laughter when Sho swats at his shoulder. “After I picked you up, this is how you repay me. Maybe I should’ve let you take that taxi.”  
  
Sho’s phone beeps, just as Jun feels his vibrate. It must be Ohno, and he waits as Sho checks his phone for messages. “Satoshi-kun is asking if I’m with you.”  
  
“I did send him a text I was going to pick you up before him,” Jun explains. They’re already close to where Ohno is, just one exit and he’ll be parked right outside the establishment.  
  
Sho’s typing away, but he halts after he seems to have received another message. “He’s saying he’s going to take a while.”  
  
“That’s okay,” Jun says. They’ve arrived, and he’s looking for a suitable parking spot. “We’ll just wait until he’s done.”  
  
Jun parks the car just short of where the nearby street lamp dims, and he pulls out his phone after he has turned the car off. He got the same messages from Ohno, and Jun types a quick one, saying they’re fine with waiting.  
  
When he’s done, he places his phone in the cup holder near the gear shift. “His birthday is coming up,” he tells Sho, who hums.  
  
“Do you have any plans?” Sho asks. “I’ll help out, because I don’t think you’re planning to host a birthday party by renting a yacht anyway.”  
  
“He’s just going to fish all day if we rent a yacht and we’re going to end up entertaining all his guests,” Jun says, already imagining it.  
  
Sho smiles. “True, but what if we don’t invite others? You know, just the three of us in a yacht. Well, there’s the boat captain, but he’ll be the only outsider we’ll have with us.”  
  
“Satoshi’s still going to fish all day,” Jun says, narrowing his eyes. “You’re both going to fish all day. What am I supposed to do while you two bond over whatever you reeled in?”  
  
“It’s just a day, Matsujun,” Sho says, but there’s something in his eyes. “But we can make it a night if you really don’t want us to bring fishing rods.”  
  
Jun laughs. “I’ll think about it. Don’t suppose we can make arrangements with the boat captain you know?”  
  
“I’ll ask him,” Sho promises. He unfastens his seatbelt and begins shrugging off his suit jacket before removing his tie. “I think it’ll be a nice surprise, something Satoshi-kun will like.”  
  
Jun glances at the digital clock and estimates that by the time Ohno’s clients are done with their date, the restaurant’s closing. That’ll be fifteen minutes from now, and an idea sparks in his mind as he ponders on what he and Sho can do to pass the time.  
  
Jun unfastens his seatbelt and reclines his seat a little to give himself more room. Sho turns to him, and he smirks when Sho’s eyes narrow in suspicion.  
  
“Matsujun,” Sho says in warning, already looking around. They’re in a bit of a secluded spot, but it’s still an open parking lot. Some of the restaurant’s patrons are making their way to their cars, but the closest one to where they are is two spaces away.  
  
“No one will see,” Jun says, purposefully making his voice gravelly because he knows what it does to Sho. Since that night on their couch, he knows he has to hear Sho moan again under his touch.  
  
“We’re in a parking lot,” Sho tells him, as if he doesn’t know. “Satoshi-kun could arrive anytime.”  
  
Jun lets one of his hands rest on Sho’s thigh, stroking suggestively. “If he arrives, I think he’ll be angry because he’ll be too late to have seen it.”  
  
“You’re crazy,” Sho says, but he’s half-laughing, and Jun knows the idea turns him on as well.  
  
“We won’t rock the car,” Jun promises, then he moves his hand to Sho’s belt, unbuckling it slowly. “And the windows are tinted anyway.”  
  
By the time Jun has successfully unbuckled Sho’s belt and unzipped Sho’s slacks, Sho’s half-hard, trying his best not to arch against Jun’s insistent touch. He’s biting his bottom lip in an attempt to keep his noises to himself.  
  
As if someone could hear them.  
  
Jun unbuttons Sho’s boxers and pulls Sho’s cock out, gives it a few but firm strokes, feeling it grow thicker and heavier in his hand. He doesn’t look away from Sho’s face, finding his expression adorable as Sho tries to keep it together.  
  
“You don’t have to be quiet, you know,” Jun says as a reminder, looking around for Sho. “No one can hear us.”  
  
“Someone—” Sho tries, but it ends in a hiss because Jun gives his cock a squeeze, “—someone might pass by and see us.”  
  
Jun leans closer to Sho’s space, making sure that when he laughs, he does it against Sho’s jaw. “That’s what you’re worried about? It’s dark. My windows are tinted, as I’ve said earlier.”  
  
The cock in his grip twitches, and Jun licks his lips. “No one will see, Sho-kun. But someone might. Isn’t that the fun part?”  
  
“Exhibitionist,” Sho accuses, but it lacks bite; he’s already bucking back to Jun’s hand pumping him.  
  
“Except there’s no audience,” Jun whispers, right against Sho’s ear. He nibbles on the earlobe a little, delighting in Sho gasping as a reaction. “We’ve got, maybe fifteen minutes before Satoshi arrives.”  
  
He pulls back and stops pumping Sho, and that gets Sho to look at him. “Think you can come before then?” He doesn’t hide the challenge in his tone, and he smiles when Sho’s expression shifts to determination.  
  
“Depends on what you’re going to do,” Sho says challengingly, and it’s enough to make Jun smile.  
  
“Good answer,” Jun says before he moistens his lips and ducks down, licks one long stripe on the shaft.  
  
Above him, Sho gasps, one hand reaching out and grasping the window to steady himself. Taking it as a good sign, Jun proceeds to lick long lines over Sho’s cock, tonguing at the slit repeatedly until he can taste more of Sho’s precome.  
  
“Did you ever let Satoshi suck your cock?” Jun asks, his competitive spirit resurfacing.  
  
“What? No. He never had the time,” Sho tells him, and Jun doesn’t bother hiding his smile, doing it against Sho’s cock so Sho can feel it.  
  
He can brag about this to Ohno, who’s only competitive side appears when he’s fishing and when Sho and sex are combined. But Jun supposes, it’ll be better if Sho is the one who talks about it, assuming he does a really good job that Sho can’t help mentioning it to Ohno.  
  
Figuring it’ll be the best way to turn the tables, Jun ducks, taking Sho’s cock into his mouth and hollows his cheeks. It sends Sho to a hitched moan above him, and he wraps his hand around the base to have a bit of leverage as he goes further, trying to gauge how much of Sho’s cock he can fit in his mouth.  
  
With Ohno, Jun knows his limitations. He knows that he can have the tip of Ohno’s cock just shy of the back of his throat if he concentrates enough.  
  
With Sho, he wants to find out. He can feel Sho getting harder with each bob of his head, with each slick and obscene sound he makes as he sucks on the length. Sho’s making all the hushed noises, and when Jun sneaks a glance, he sees Sho biting the back of his hand.  
  
That makes Jun pull away, a wet pop echoing inside the car. He pumps Sho before darting out his tongue and letting the swollen cockhead rest right on it.  
  
When Sho looks down, Jun makes sure he maintains eye contact as he hollows his cheeks, sucking just the head and the precome that pearled at the tip. Sho’s jaw drops and Jun can feel him twitch against his mouth.  
  
Jun gives him a couple of teasing flicks. He can see the strain in Sho’s muscles as he tries to hold it: his legs are spread but his feet are firmly planted on the ground, he’s gripping the armrest tightly, veins on the back of his hand popping.  
  
Sho is so flushed and hard, and Jun wonders what it’ll be like to have him and Ohno, the both of them right before him, their cocks hard in both of his hands.  
  
He meets Sho’s eyes and decides to tell him about his fantasy. “Someday I want to suck you both off,” he admits, and something like a choked groan escapes from Sho’s throat. Sho’s cock is slick from spit and precome, and it’s easier to pump him now, the sound the only thing Jun can hear apart from Sho panting heavily.  
  
Jun knows Sho only needs a bit of a push, a filthier fantasy that he wants to try someday. “You and Satoshi at the same time, my hands and mouth alternating in making you both come. And when you’re both ready, you’ll do it right inside my mouth. I’ll take all of it.”  
  
Sho bites on his bottom lip as his cock twitches, and Jun ducks down just in time for hot spurts to coat his tongue, Sho’s thighs shaking under him as he climaxes. Jun strokes him through his orgasm, and when Sho slumps against the seat, Jun gives him a parting lick.  
  
When their eyes meet, Jun smiles, just as Sho shakes his head. “Matsujun, you have to live up to these promises, you know.”  
  
Jun grabs some tissues and begins cleaning up. “We’ll find the time,” he says, dabbing at the corners of his mouth before tucking Sho in. “Maybe make it a birthday present for Satoshi.”  
  
“Oh he’ll definitely love that,” Sho huffs, eyes shut. “He’s going to love that, the three of us.”  
  
“I know,” Jun says as he finishes buckling Sho’s belt. He pats on Sho’s cheek and drops a quick kiss to the angle of his lips. “We’re going to make it special for his birthday.”  
  
“I’ll help you,” Sho promises, nodding. Then his gaze moves past the windows and he gestures with his chin. “Satoshi-kun’s here.”  
  
Jun places a finger over his lips and winks, just as he unlocks the doors.  
  
“Have you been waiting long?” Ohno asks as he climbs into the backseat, letting out a pleased sigh as soon as he leans back.  
  
“We found something to preoccupy ourselves with,” Jun says, fastening his seatbelt and turning the engine on. “How were the dates?”  
  
Ohno waves his hand—a sign that he’ll talk about it later. Jun catches Ohno sneaking a glance at Sho, who’s still not saying anything. Maybe he’s remembering what he and Jun did mere minutes before Ohno’s arrival.  
  
Suddenly, Ohno’s quiet chuckles pierce the silence.  
  
“Oh, Sho-kun,” Ohno says, amused, “he does that sometimes. He’s a bit of an exhibitionist.”  
  
Sho shoots a look in Jun’s direction, and Jun shrugs his shoulders, keeping his eyes on the road instead.  
  
“You just have to get used to it,” Ohno tells Sho, who shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
When Sho lightly swats at Jun’s arm, Ohno laughs at them.  
  
\--  
  
This is how it ends: Ohno is about to turn thirty-six, and hours before it happens, the three of them are on a yacht that’s operated by one of the boat captains Ohno and Sho had been friends with.  
  
It was Sho who handled all the talks, treating the captain to a couple of drinks and bribing him with quality sake from Saga. Sho proudly declared that he got the guy to agree to bring them out to sea and let them have their fun, at least until dawn breaks.  
  
Jun was expecting that as soon as they’re out to sea and the captain’s drunk enough to retire to his own cabin, the three of them will celebrate Ohno’s birthday in their own way.  
  
He didn’t expect to find Sho and Ohno fishing happily, laughing at some pathetic gag they heard on the TV some nights ago.  
  
“I thought you said no fishing rods?” Jun asks, giving Sho a disapproving look. “Where the hell did you keep those, anyway?”  
  
“The captain loaned them to us,” Sho says, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Jun glares at him.  
  
“It’s really fun if you give it a shot,” Ohno says, scooting closer to Sho on the bench so there’ll be a space for Jun.  
  
Jun considers his options. There’s a separate cabin for the three of them, and it has a bed that’ll probably feel better than a wooden bench combined with the scent of the sea. He’s had a few drinks, and while those aren’t enough to make him really drunk, he knows he can take a nap with little trouble.  
  
He smiles. “I’ll head inside and rest. Since you two would rather fish, I suppose I too can find something for me to do.”  
  
He spins on his heel and sighs as soon as he reaches the cabin. Jun was really looking forward to Ohno’s birthday, thinking it might be the night he can make all of his (and Ohno’s) filthiest fantasies happen.  
  
But of course Ohno picks the fish first. It’s always the fish that are his priority.  
  
Jun decides to strip down for bed, leaving only his boxers on as he retires. He hogs all the covers and spreads out his limbs, making sure that there’ll be no space for either Ohno or Sho to lie on should they wish.  
  
The alcohol helps him sleep, and he’s not aware how long he’s been out until he jerks awake, hearing a moan of pain as soon as he stretches one leg.  
  
He hears Ohno laughing, and when his eyesight focuses, he finds Sho clutching at his tummy, face winced in pain.  
  
“You kneed me right on the stomach,” Sho says while Ohno continues laughing unhelpfully.  
  
Jun sits up and rubs at his eyes. “You’re not sleeping on the bed. Both of you at that. There’s a comfortable wooden bench facing the sea right outside.”  
  
“Oh, Matsujun,” Ohno says fondly, taking a seat at the edge of the mattress, one hand already tickling Jun’s sole. Jun squirms, but Ohno grabs his ankle. “We weren’t really planning to fish that long, you know. Besides, it’s my birthday now.”  
  
Jun lifts his gaze and finds Sho showing him his phone, and he sees that it’s a few minutes past midnight.  
  
“Happy birthday,” Jun says, keeping his voice sleepy and uninterested. “I’m going back to sleep.”  
  
“No, you’re not,” Ohno says, suddenly tugging at his ankle. It doesn’t hurt, but Jun can’t mistake the intention. He catches Ohno’s eyes, finds them full of meaning and gradually turning dark, his fingers skimming across Jun’s leg, at the back of his knee. “It’s my birthday.”  
  
Jun quirks an eyebrow. “And?”  
  
“And I want my present. Sho-kun said you’ve got one for me.”  
  
Jun laughs. “Is that what he said?” He exchanges a look with Sho, and Sho starts shedding off his clothes.  
  
“Actually,” Sho says, and he’s completely naked by the time he sits too close to Jun on the bed, “you owe us, Matsujun.”  
  
“Do I?” Jun asks, feeling Ohno’s fingers climb further up, now tracing the inside of his thigh, going in circles but stopping right where his boxers end.  
  
“I distinctly remember you telling me you wanted to suck the both of us off,” Sho whispers since he’s close enough, voice dropping to a low, sultry tone that makes Jun lick his lips.  
  
“And,” Ohno says, now kneeling between Jun’s legs, hands firmly planted on either sides of Jun’s hips, “I remember you telling us to imagine what it’d be like to wait for our turn in fucking you.”  
  
Jun smiles, feeling something warm pool in his gut. He’s been waiting for this. “If I live up to those things, it doesn’t feel like it’s your birthday,” he tells Ohno. “It’s like it’s mine.”  
  
“It’s what I want,” Ohno says, eyes dark. He’s still flushed from the alcohol they all partook in earlier, and Jun wants to see how red he can go once they get into it. “I want to fuck you. And I want Sho-kun to fuck you.”  
  
Ohno shuffles closer, mouth resting against Jun’s ear. “And you’re going to take it.”  
  
Jun feels Sho’s fingers grasp his jaw and tilt his face, and whatever reply he has for Ohno is lost against Sho’s mouth. Sho kisses him like he’s so hungry for it, one hand cradling his cheek, the other slipping under the back of his thigh to lift his leg, expose him right in front of Ohno.  
  
Ohno’s mouth feels too warm when it lands on the pulse point of Jun’s neck, and one of Jun’s hands automatically reach up, fingers tangling in dark locks to guide Ohno along. Ohno’s hair is longer now, and Jun likes it because that makes it easier to tug on it.  
  
The heel of Ohno’s palm rubs over the material of Jun’s boxers, right over his growing erection. Jun moans, but Sho silences it with a growl that originates from the back of his throat. Ohno’s kisses move to his clavicle, and soon, Jun feels teeth nipping lightly over the line of bone.  
  
When Sho breaks away to breathe, his plush mouth is so swollen that Jun can’t resist nipping on his bottom lip and tugging on it a little.  
  
“Sho-kun,” Ohno says, right against Jun’s chest, “come here.”  
  
Sho does, and Jun lies down on the bed, keeping his legs open to give Ohno some room. Sho settles on Jun’s side, fingers dancing on Jun’s biceps as Ohno pulls him for a kiss.  
  
Jun watches them, how Sho’s fingers slip under Ohno’s shirt, how Ohno pulls back to discard his top before going for another kiss that’s more heated than the first. Jun can feel himself stir at the sight, but when he’s about to give himself a rub, Ohno and Sho break off the kiss and turn to him.  
  
“No touching,” Ohno says, and Jun narrows his eyes. “It’s my birthday. And I don’t want you to touch yourself.”  
  
“Are you going to use that excuse every time?” Jun asks, but he does as Ohno ordered. There’s something incredibly hot about Ohno ordering him around—Jun always liked it when Ohno knows what he wants.  
  
“I’m going to get my present,” Ohno says instead, tilting his chin at Jun. “Put your hands behind your head.”  
  
Jun does, seeing Ohno lick his lips at the sight of his arms. “Anything else?”  
  
Ohno whispers something to Sho, and Jun sees them move to his sides—Sho on his left, Ohno on his right. “Just lie back,” Ohno tells him, and Jun sighs when he feels Ohno tracing the outline of his erection.  
  
Ohno and Sho exchange a look, and Jun gasps in surprise when they pinch both of his nipples.  
  
“He has sensitive nipples,” Ohno tells Sho, who’s already leaning down.  
  
“You even have a mark around here,” Sho murmurs, and Jun feels him tonguing at the hardening nub, making Jun inhale sharply.  
  
Ohno wastes no time and does the same, alternating between licking and sucking, sending Jun panting with each flick of his tongue. They both leave Jun heaving by the time they’re satisfied, and Jun hisses when cool air touches his throbbing nipples.  
  
Ohno kisses him suddenly and he eagerly responds. He can hear Sho shuffling somewhere close to the bed, and he helpfully lifts his hips when he feels fingers tugging on the waistband of his boxers.  
  
Sho pushes his legs, bending them at the knee and spreading them, and Jun feels him press fleeting kisses on the insides of his thighs. Ohno has his lips over Jun’s temple, murmuring filthy promises that make Jun want to reach down and touch himself.  
  
“No touching,” Ohno whispers, as if sensing what’s on Jun’s mind. “Let Sho-kun do whatever he wants.”  
  
Jun hisses when Ohno reaches down and twists one of his nipples. “I thought this is your birthday present?”  
  
“It is,” Ohno affirms, letting him go to deal with his jeans.  
  
Jun watches him, just as he hears Sho lubing his fingers. He doesn’t know where to look: Sho’s now-slick fingers and the promise they bring, or Ohno’s now-freed erection hovering close to his face. He wants Sho’s fingers inside him and Ohno inside his mouth, and he decides to voice that desire out.  
  
Ohno lets out a breath, obviously turned on, and Jun smiles when he sees Ohno’s cock twitch in response.  
  
Ohno shoves two of his fingers past Jun’s lips, prying his mouth open. Jun lets his jaw go slack, feeling the head of Ohno’s cock touch his tongue just as one of Sho’s fingers slips inside him. He lies back and lets it happen, angling his head a little so Ohno can slide all the way in.  
  
The feel of Ohno’s cock in his mouth is familiar but missed; it’s been a while since Jun tasted Ohno like this. The last few days have kept them busy, the both of them trying to free up the day of Ohno’s birthday so they’d have all the time they want to themselves. Jun grabs one of Ohno’s asscheeks and squeezes, using it to guide Ohno on how to use him.  
  
Sho places one of Jun’s legs over his shoulder as he adds another finger, and Jun moans around Ohno, who hisses and pulls out with a wet pop. Jun groans at the loss, but he hears Ohno click his tongue.  
  
“Close your mouth,” Ohno orders, and his commanding tone goes straight to Jun’s groin.  
  
Jun does, and he keeps his eyes on Ohno’s face as Ohno grasps his cock, gives himself a few strokes so the tip is pearling with precome. Then Ohno presses the head against Jun’s lips, painting his mouth with precome he’s not allowed to taste.  
  
“Fuck,” Jun hears between his legs, and he has no doubt Sho’s watching it all happen with two of his fingers steadily fucking Jun, getting him ready.  
  
“Lick your lips,” Ohno says, eyes so dark. “Slowly. Do it slowly. Show it to Sho-kun.”  
  
Jun turns to face Sho, searches his eyes, then he darts his tongue out, licking from the angle of his lips to the other side, savoring Ohno’s taste.  
  
Sho lets out a tiny moan between his legs, but Jun’s smugness is short-lived since Sho shoves another finger inside him, making him arch a little, mouth parting in a gasp.  
  
Ohno situates himself above Jun’s head, knees on either side of Jun, and when Jun looks up, he can see Ohno’s length right in front of him. He tilts his head back instead, darting his tongue out to lick at Ohno’s balls, hands reaching up to caress Ohno’s thighs.  
  
It makes Ohno moan quietly, his hips thrusting a little to help Jun reach as far as he can with his neck bared. Jun begins licking along the shaft, following the vein and feeling Ohno grow heavier against his tongue. Ohno pinches both of his nipples and he arches in surprise.  
  
He hears the crinkle of foil and he looks down, sees Sho and Ohno about to janken for it.  
  
Jun laughs and they both turn to him, Ohno with looking down as he frowns, Sho with a questioning look despite his obvious lust. Jun plants one lingering kiss on Ohno’s cock and shuffles till he can sit up.  
  
“I want to ride you,” he tells Sho, who goes all red and has to swallow a lump in his throat. Jun leans forward to kiss Sho’s cheek, liking how warm his face feels against his lips.  
  
He then looks at Ohno over his shoulder. “And when I’m done riding him, you fuck me.”  
  
They scramble in place, Sho with first getting his legs tangled with the sheets and earning Jun and Ohno’s amused laughs. Finally, Sho has his back against the pillows, and Ohno rolls the condom onto Sho’s cock, giving Sho a brief kiss.  
  
Jun moves to straddle Sho, hovering right over his cock. He’s about to sink in when Ohno grabs his hips and guides him, lowering him so slowly that he can feel every inch stretching him, Sho filling him up and making him loose for Ohno later.  
  
Ohno’s hands clutch at his hips, and Jun braces himself on Sho’s shoulders as he begins to move according to the pace Ohno dictates. They start slow, the three of them, but soon Sho’s meeting him halfway, his groans muffled against Jun’s neck.  
  
Ohno helps him move, and by the time he lets go, Jun barely notices it. He feels full with Sho’s thick cock inside him, the obscene sounds of Sho fucking him steadily ringing in his ears.  
  
“Quiet,” Ohno says, and he’s somewhere behind Jun, but Jun is finding it so difficult to focus on anything else. “You might wake the captain. What’s he going to think?”  
  
Jun moans at the thought of someone overhearing them, at the idea of a stranger hearing him get fucked.  
  
“Matsujun loves that though,” Sho manages to grunt, hands now squeezing Jun’s ass. He slows down a little, giving Jun a bit of reprieve but driving him mad with each slow push of his cock. “He likes it when someone might see, someone might hear.”  
  
“Such an exhibitionist,” Ohno says fondly.  
  
Jun suddenly gets shoved forward, and he clings to Sho for balance, moaning quietly when Sho’s cock slips out of him. He barely has time to register the sudden emptiness, because soon there’s the press of Ohno’s cock against his hole, then Ohno’s hands settle on his hips and drag him back against his cock.  
  
Jun’s pleasure gets lost against Sho’s mouth, whose hands are spreading his asscheeks as Ohno picks up pace. Jun’s cock brushes against Sho’s each time Ohno slides back in, and he never imagined he’d get his wish of being fucked by Ohno while he’s still on top of Sho.  
  
It gets Jun hard, more than he imagined it might. Ohno’s hand finds one of his nipples and pinches, sending Jun to a rather loud moan that makes Sho laugh against his jaw.  
  
“Shh. He’s going to hear,” Sho’s saying, but Jun can hardly focus. “You’re going to wake the poor captain up, leave him scandalized. Quiet now, Matsujun.”  
  
Jun retaliates by biting onto the skin of Sho’s jawline. Ohno’s grunting behind him, but he’s never the type to make too much noise. Jun tries to keep quiet even when it gets too much, and he collapses right on top of Sho when Ohno pulls out.  
  
Sho’s laughing against his hair, one of his hands giving Jun’s back a soothing rub. Jun feels himself get pushed to his side, Sho in front of him and Ohno settling behind him, the three of them squeezed together in a mattress that can barely fit them.  
  
Ohno lifts one of Jun’s legs, keeping him exposed, but when Jun is expecting Ohno to fuck him again, he doesn’t. Instead it’s Sho who does, slipping inside him with ease. The change in position is making Sho work harder for it, but it also results in Jun feeling every slide of Sho’s cock inside his ass, his precome smearing on Sho’s abdomen with each thrust.  
  
Jun tilts his head to the side and Ohno’s mouth closes over his, swallowing all of his appreciative noises as Sho moves faster.  
  
When Sho pulls out, Jun knows what to expect. Ohno replaces Sho, sliding inside Jun and snapping his hips, just as Sho finds Jun’s mouth and kisses him insistently.  
  
“Jun,” Ohno is saying, right against the shell of Jun’s ear. “Jun, you feel so good.”  
  
Sho licks and sucks at his neck while Ohno fucks him, and it’s too much that Jun has to bite his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Sho’s tongue reaches his nipple and he can’t help the hitched groan that escapes his throat, resulting to Sho shushing him, reminding him that it’s a small yacht and noises carry when they’re in the middle of sea and surrounded by silence.  
  
Jun tries to cling to silence as Sho and Ohno alternate in fucking him, focusing on his raging heartbeat and the filthy sounds of getting filled every time, never deprived of what he has always wanted. Ohno soon presses a hand over his mouth when Sho’s thrusts turn forceful, and Jun never felt so trapped and used until tonight. He relishes the onslaught of sensations: his cock neglected and leaking between his body and Sho’s, Sho and Ohno taking care of him, the feel of them inside him, over and over again that it becomes hard for Jun to think of anything else. He wants to come, but not until he has both Ohno and Sho’s release down his throat.  
  
He feels himself getting dragged down, Ohno’s hands clutching his hips and tugging, turning him on his back so Ohno can settle between his legs. Sho kneels beside his head, removing the condom and tossing it somewhere in the direction of the trash bin.  
  
Jun opens his mouth just as Ohno slides back inside him, and he moans around Sho’s cock when Ohno moves, picking up his relentless pace from earlier. Sho mimics Ohno, fucking Jun’s face at the same time Ohno fucks Jun’s ass. Jun reaches behind Sho to squeeze Sho’s ass, liking how one cheek fills his palm. He uses it as leverage, hearing Sho’s grunts above him and Ohno’s groans between his legs. They’re both so close, and Jun wants them to give in right in front of him.  
  
He breaks off from Sho’s cock to look at Ohno, enjoying Ohno’s lustful face as his need to come intensifies. They maintain eye contact long enough for Ohno to understand what Jun wants, and when Ohno manages a tiny nod, Jun resumes working Sho up, opening his throat and letting Sho’s cock reach the back of it with each thrust.  
  
“Matsujun,” Sho breathes, one hand resting on Jun’s throat. Jun knows Sho can feel Jun’s throat muscles move to accommodate each snap of Sho’s hips, and it’s obviously getting to him, making his movements more erratic and less controlled.  
  
Sho suddenly withdraws, and Jun finds Ohno pumping himself, kneeling on the other side of his face.  
  
They exchange one look, and Jun knows Ohno’s about to come. He bats Ohno’s hand away and replaces it with his own, stroking Ohno quickly while he wraps his mouth around the head. He reaches blindly for Sho’s cock with his other hand, stroking in time with his sucks, and he breaks off Ohno’s cock to suck Sho’s, alternating in getting them both off.  
  
Above him, he can hear Ohno and Sho exchanging heated kisses, muffling their moans against each other’s mouths. It only spurs Jun on, and when he finally feels Sho’s cock twitching in his grip, he hollows his cheeks to take it all.  
  
As soon as Sho finishes, Jun turns to Ohno, sucking him off messily, wanting him to come with Sho’s taste still lingering on his tongue. Ohno does, but as always, he’s looking right at Jun when he does it, mouth parting in pleasure as his body and thighs shiver.  
  
Jun plants one kiss to the head of Ohno’s cock before letting him go. Sho’s fingers cup his jaw and Jun meets him in a kiss, sharing Sho and Ohno’s tastes, tongue easily finding Sho’s.  
  
There’s a puff of breath ghosting over Jun’s cock before he feels Ohno take it in his mouth after a couple of teasing flicks to the swollen head. Sho breaks off their kiss to join Ohno between Jun’s legs, and Jun wills himself not to look away as Ohno and Sho lick his length, the two of them taking turns in sucking the head.  
  
Ohno grasps the base of Jun’s cock and with his other hand, he guides Sho’s mouth, controlling Sho’s pace using his hold on Sho’s hair. Sho moans around a mouthful of Jun, giving a particularly forceful suck that makes Jun’s thigh shake.  
  
When Sho pulls away with a pop, a thread of saliva clings from the tip of Jun’s cock to Sho’s bottom lip. Jun watches, open-mouthed and breath stilling, as Ohno licks away the glistening thread before ducking down, his head bobbing. Jun tries to hold out, but the unexpected wet press of Sho’s tongue against his balls as Ohno sucks him off causes his senses to crash, the stimulation too overwhelming.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Jun to climax, spine curving as he lets go, eyes shut at how good it feels. He’s never come like this before, and he’s sure this is one experience he’d want to repeat again as soon as he can move his limbs.  
  
Ohno and Sho soon collapse to his either side, their limbs overlapping just to fit in the tiny bed, each trying to catch their breath.  
  
“Happy birthday,” Sho pants, and it earns him Ohno’s quiet chuckle.  
  
“This is a good birthday,” Ohno tells them. He’s already curling against Jun, one leg thrown over Jun’s waist. Ohno pokes Jun’s cheek. “Thanks for your hard work.”  
  
Jun laughs weakly, and he hears Sho’s breathy huffs of laughter against the crook of his neck. “Happy birthday to you.”  
  
Ohno’s about to fall asleep anytime soon, and while Jun already feels sticky, he finds that he can’t really move. He’s sweaty and filthy but also drained and drowsy. He knows he’ll definitely regret not cleaning up, but his joints feel like they don’t want to obey him.  
  
He decides to just stay in bed with two equally sweaty and filthy people wrapped around him. It’s not so bad, not when they’re literally an exhausted pile of limbs about to doze off any moment.  
  
“I forgot to ask,” Jun suddenly says, finally remembering. “We at I Seek usually ask our successful clients to rate our services.”  
  
“Isn’t that a little too late now, given the circumstances?” Sho asks.  
  
“Indulge us,” Jun tells Sho, nudging him with his shoulder.  
  
“On a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being unsatisfactory and 10 being satisfactory and you’d recommend,” Ohno begins, lifting his head a little to look at Sho, “what will it be?”  
  
Sho hums in thought, then Jun can feel him grin against his skin. “9.”  
  
“9?” Jun asks, a little offended. After the sex the three of them just had? Just 9?  
  
“10 if we go for another round,” Sho says after a moment of consideration.  
  
Jun faces Ohno, and they share a laugh.  
  
They’re definitely going to get that 10 sometime tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this much Juntoshi (or lbh, Yama) before, so I'd appreciate any form of feedback regarding my take on them.
> 
> "Sho-kun and I, I think we're both on the extreme opposite ends," is a legit Jun quote, something he said on Wink Up December 2003 (lol so long ago). You can find it [here](http://denise-dinc.livejournal.com/362854.html#cutid1).


End file.
